


Pustka

by Vixiak



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rite of Tranquility, Tranquil!Dorian
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixiak/pseuds/Vixiak
Summary: Żelazny Byk i Dorian są szczęśliwi, nie wiedząc, że jedna niepozorna misja sprawi, że ich szczęście pęknie jak mydlana bańka.





	Pustka

**Author's Note:**

> Jedna rzecz, którą trzeba wiedzieć, by zrozumieć - Inkwizytor Lavellan jest wyjątkowo zniewieściałym elfem, który przedstawił się początkowo jako kobieta, by podbić serce Blackwalla i choć większość osób zna już prawdę, nadal zwracają się do niego z przyzwyczajenia w formie żeńskiej, a Inkwizytorowi to nie przeszkadza. Tak tylko słowem wyjaśnienia, to nie jest coś bardzo istotnego :)
> 
> Fików z adoribull po polsku mam w zanadrzu jeszcze sporo. Jeśli ktoś jest w ogóle zainteresowany, napiszcie proszę komentarz, żebym wiedziała, czy jest po co w ogóle to publikować.  
> Przy okazji zapraszam na mojego tumblra. Rysuję trochę adoribull i dużo rebloguję :D http://vixiak.tumblr.com/  
> Miłego czytania!

W komnacie było ciepło. Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu przepuszczająca lodowaty wiatr i mróz konstrukcja od wielu dni była uszczelniona, dach naprawiony. Nic nie przeciekało, gorąco buchające od kominka ogrzewało przyjemnie pomieszczenie. Wszystko Byk zrobił własnoręcznie, z ogromną pieczołowitością, choć sam… jak i wcześniej, absolutnie nie widział potrzeby. Miał tu wielkie łóżko, miał gdzie schować swoje jakże liczne rzeczy, miał skrytki na trunki i miejsce, w którym mógł w każdej chwili zrobić sobie parujący kubek kakao. Niczego więcej nie wymagał od pokoju. Nie wprowadził poprawek przez wzgląd na siebie, a na Doriana. Na swojego ukochanego, wspaniałego, wiecznie marznącego altusa, który jak niczego innego nie znosił zimna i tej irytującej wilgoci, a kochał luksusy i wygodę. Z jego powodu również pojawił się tu - pomijając ogrom zajmujących mniej lub więcej miejsca zabawek - gruby, puchaty dywan (ku rozpaczy Tevinterczyka wciąż tak samo intensywnie, nienaturalnie różowy co podczas jego drugiej wizyty), wielka, pięknie zdobiona szafa ze żłobieniami w kształcie smoków i węży, jak również szeroka, czteroosobowa balia przystosowana do ich wspólnego użytku, solidny, często eksploatowany baldachim nad łóżkiem, wypełniona po brzegi biblioteczka i toaletka z lustrem w złotej ramie.

Rogacz mocno upierał się, by ta ostatnia stała bezpośrednio naprzeciwko łóżka, jednak mag z całą stanowczością protestował, ani myśląc oglądać się codziennie zaraz po pobudce w swym rozczochranym, obolałym i półżywym stanie, z tym nieszczęsnym rozmazanym makijażem. Optował za tym, by postawić ją obok szafy, w miejscu jak najbardziej oddalonym od ich posłania. Qunari tymczasem miał ambitny plan wykorzystywania tego szerokiego, dużego lustra w trakcie ich zabaw i absolutnie nie chciał zgodzić się na tę opcję. Tak długo się o to spierali, gwałtownie przestawiając mebel z miejsca na miejsce, że idealnie gładka powierzchnia popękała i trzeba było zamawiać nowe, ściągać je aż z samego Tevinteru.

Dopiero czas oczekiwania sprawił, że nieco ochłonęli i w końcu doszli do konsensusu, postanawiając powiesić lustro z boku łóżka, po tej stronie, po której zwykle spał rogacz.

Tak. Ten pokój zdecydowanie należał już do nich obu. W swoim własnym mag już niemal nie sypiał, przeniósłszy większość swych rzeczy tutaj. To był chyba najpoważniejszy dowód na to, że byli już prawdziwie _razem_ , do tego stopnia, że każde rozdzielenie na dłużej niż dzień wywoływało u nich tęsknotę i syndrom porzucenia. Stanowili niemal nierozerwalną, irytującą dla części towarzyszy całość, o czym musiał stale pamiętać Valisi, wiedząc, że jeśli weźmie na misję ze sobą jedynie Doriana, Byk aż do samego wyjazdu będzie sterczeć mu nad głową i obserwować go _tym_ spojrzeniem.

Zamieszkaniu razem sprzyjał również fakt, jak mało czasu mieli dla siebie w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Obaj mieli swoje zajęcia, stale poświęcając się Inkwizycji i badaniom nad Koryfeuszem, próbami dotarcia do niego. Żelazny Byk niejednokrotnie znajdował wykończonego Tevinterczyka w bibliotece, w środku nocy, bo znów usnął nad księgami i stertami swoich notatek.  Mieszkając wspólnie, mogli poświęcić sobie całe poranki i noce.

Doszło nawet do tego, że Fiona dawała rogaczowi znać za każdym razem, gdy Dorian stawał się zbyt nieznośny, wiedząc, że ten cierpi najwyraźniej na poważny deficyt qunari. Sama zresztą mimo początkowo sceptycznego nastawienia uwielbiała Byka, zawsze całowana przez niego w dłoń, rumieniła się za każdym razem, gdy się pojawiał, nieustannie wypytując Doriana z wyrzutem, czemu nie może być tak dobrze wychowany.

Byli tak bardzo razem, że zdawałoby się, iż nic nie byłoby w stanie ich od siebie oddalić. Nie brali nawet pod uwagę tego, co miało stać się całkiem niedługo na pewnej niepozornej, spokojnej misji.

 

 

***

 

 

– Nie, nie. – Josephine potrząsnęła głową stanowczo, niemal przestraszona. – To…

Przerwała aż i westchnęła, przysuwając dłoń do oczu. Stała przed swoim biurkiem zawalonym papierami, pochlapanym atramentem z przewróconego przed momentem przypadkiem, pośpiesznie postawionego ponownie w prawidłowej pozycji kałamarza.

– Pani Inkwizytor – zaczęła cierpliwie, łagodnie, marszcząc brwi ze zmartwieniem z sytuacji. – Wierzę, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z wagi tego spotkania. Uwierz mi, proszę, tevinterska szlachta nikomu nie wybacza zniewagi. Jeśli poczuje się urażony, możemy zapomnieć o jakichkolwiek informacjach z tego źródła dotyczących Venatori. I mówię to z pełną powagą. To bardzo delikatna sprawa.

Valisi zmarszczył lekko brwi, po czym uniósł je wyżej, jakby niepewnie.

– Ale jaki to ma związek z tym, że nie mogę zabrać ze sobą Byka? – nie zrozumiał. Siedział w fotelu, obserwując wyraźnie przejętą ambasadorkę. Ta misja była nie tylko delikatna, ale i niebezpieczna. Gdy tylko Blackwall się o niej dowiedział, polecił mu wziąć jak najbardziej zaufanych ludzi. Oczywiście pierwszym wyborem był jego kochanek, drugim Dorian, który zresztą doskonale nadawał się do misji tego typu i był tu wręcz obowiązkowym towarzystwem. Gdy jednak chciał wskazać trzecią osobę, Josephine niemal wpadła w panikę. – Jest członkiem Inkwizycji jak my wszyscy. Nie ma już żadnych powiązań z Ben-Hassrath. W dodatku… on i Dorian…

– Zdaję sobie sprawę, pani Inkwizytor – odpowiedziała ambasadorka. Spuściła głowę, przymykając oczy i wypuściła powietrze głośno na znak rezygnacji. Powoli wróciła na swój fotel, odsuwając go od biurka. – I niewątpliwie rozstanie na tak długo będzie dla nich… kłopotliwe. Musimy jednak wziąć pod uwagę idiosynkrazje… – przerwała i odchrząknęła, widząc szeroko otwarte, mrugające oczy rudzielca – … nieprzychylne nastawienie naszego gospodarza. Tevinterczycy nie żyją z qunari w… zbyt dobrych stosunkach. Nasz gospodarz może uznać jego obecność za obrazę i brak taktu z naszej strony. A choć nie wątpię, że Żelazny Byk potrafi mieć rewelacyjne maniery, gdyby przypadkiem coś niezbyt stosownego mu się wymsknęło podczas tej wizyty i trafiło do nieodpowiednich uszu, jestem pewna, że spotkanie zakończyłoby się nie tylko bezowocnie, ale i być może tragicznie. Jeśli nie dla nas, to dla naszego informatora, który, jak z pewnością wiesz, jest obecnie dla nas niezwykle cenny.

Valisi słuchał wszystkiego, czując coraz większe zmęczenie, chęć opuszczenia tego gabinetu i udania się do stajni w ciepłe, bezpieczne, nieskomplikowane ramiona Thoma. Jakiejkolwiek sympatii nie czułby do uroczej, nieco nieśmiałej, ale zawsze przyjaznej Josephine, ten bełkot wywoływał u niego ogromny ból głowy. Stanowczo nie nadawał się do żadnej polityki i był tylko szczerze wdzięczny, że tworząc tę Inkwizycję, zadbano o zatrudnienie kogoś, kto zdjął z niego ten okropny obowiązek. Westchnął więc jedynie, wiedząc, że ambasadorka na pewno ma rację i wie, co mówi. Pokręcił głową z rezygnacją, wiedząc, że ani Dorian, ani tym bardziej Byk nie będą zadowoleni.

– Kogo w takim razie proponujesz? – spytał, chcąc mieć już to z głowy. Brunetka zamyśliła się, drgnąwszy krótko, gdy usłyszała krótkie pukanie. To jeden z kruków siedział za oknem, stukając natrętnie dziobem o szybę. Josephine przymknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko.

– Najlepiej w tej sytuacji sprawdziłaby się madame Vivienne – odparła. – Lata doświadczeń z Wielką Grą Orlais z pewnością wiele ją nauczyły o podobnie… delikatnych sprawach.

Mruknęła w zamyśleniu, marszcząc brwi z nutą irytacji, gdy kruk zastukał kolejny raz. Ignorowała to jednak dzielnie, podczas gdy ptaszysko zaczynało ściągać na siebie coraz większą uwagę Valisiego.

– Tak… madame Vivienne będzie odpowiednia. To oczywiście tylko moja sugestia – zaznaczyła, nie kryjąc jednak, iż byłaby zadowolona, gdyby Inkwizytor się do tego zastosował. Misja była niezwykle istotna dla całej Inkwizycji, a jej i Lelianie zajęło naprawdę dużo czasu, by dotrzeć do byłego Venatori i zachęcić go do tego spotkania, skłonić do współpracy. Najchętniej sama by się tam udała, ale niestety było to niemożliwe. Magister Dolus zażądał widzieć się z głową Inkwizycji we własnej osobie, przystając na zwyczajowe trzy osoby towarzyszące, ale i podkreślając, że nie życzy sobie mówić z urzędnikami i krasomówcami. W sytuacji, w której się znajdowali, musieli przystać na wszelkie warunki drugiej strony.

Valisi zmarszczył brwi, ze wszystkich sił próbując ukryć skrzywienie. Naprawdę nie znosił Vivienne i aż zabolała go świadomość tego, iż będzie musiał spędzić w jej towarzystwie, i to jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem i bez żadnych komplikacji, około tygodnia. Na szczęście będzie miał ze sobą również swego kochanka i Doriana. Nieco go to pocieszało. Skinął więc.

– W porządku. Poproszę Vivienne – skapitulował. – I…

Westchnął, spuszczając spojrzenie, świadom, że to będzie jeszcze mniej przyjemna część tego wszystkiego.

– Pomówię z Bykiem i Dorianem. Rano.

Ambasadorka uśmiechnęła się.

– Dziękuję, pani Inkwizytor – odparła. Zdawałoby się, że będzie to już koniec i Valisi będzie mógł się nareszcie oddalić, by uciec w upragnione, ciepłe ramiona, ale niestety nie mogło być tak łatwo i przyjemnie. – I. Hmh, jeśli mogę zasugerować coś jeszcze… – zaczęła brunetka jak gdyby nieco niepewnie. – Radziłabym jednak pomówić z nimi dzisiaj. Wyjazd jest w końcu już pojutrze.

Inkwizytor ukrył pojawiający mu się powoli na twarzy wyraz rozpaczy, nie odwracając się ponownie w kierunku Josephine. Przełknął ślinę i skinął tylko.

– Oczywiście – potaknął niemalże z bólem. Zerknął na kruka, który znów zastukał głośno i uniósł wyżej brwi, gdy coś skojarzył. Ujrzał na nóżce ptaka charakterystyczny pojemniczek do przenoszenia listów. – Czy to nie podopieczny Leliany?

– Hmh? – Ambasadorka drgnęła, zaskoczona. Cofnęła się tak szybko, że potrąciła głośno stojące za nią krzesło. Złapała zdobiony w orlezjańskim stylu wazon i lekko zaczerwieniona, uśmiechnęła się. – Ach, tak… ten ptak. To… z pewnością podopieczny Leliany. Być może jej szpiedzy zdobyli jakąś… ważną wiadomość.

Brwi Dalijczyka powędrowały jeszcze wyżej, gdy ujrzał reakcję zawsze opanowanej ambasadorki. Przekrzywił głowę, patrząc nań z zaciekawieniem. Nie dopytał jednak, choć miał wrażenie, że coś tu nie gra.

– Ach, tak – mruknął. – Dziękuję za wszystko, Josephine. Jeśli możesz… wyślij Magistrowi Dolusowi wiadomość, że może się nas spodziewać o czasie.

Ambasadorka skinęła.

– Oczywiście, pani Inkwizytor. Miłego wieczoru.

Już wychodząc, Valisi wiedział, że ten wieczór wcale nie będzie miły.

 

 

***

 

 

Qunari półleżał na ich wielkim łożu na pościeli ze smoczymi motywami. Sapał, mruczał warkliwie, obejmując wielkimi, silnymi dłońmi zgrabne biodra kochanka. Pomagał mu przy każdym ruchu, z fascynacją i pożądaniem patrząc, jak brunet raz za razem bierze w siebie wszystko, a potem unosi się, pozwalając ogromnej, grubej pale opuścić swoje wnętrze niemal do końca. Nie mógł nawet podeprzeć się przez ciasno związane na plecach ręce. Jego podbrzusze pięknie uwypuklało się przy każdym ruchu, na czole perlił się pot, a spomiędzy warg uciekały niskie, częściowo zbolałe, ale pełne rozkoszy i obłędu jęki i krzyki. Zdzierał sobie gardło, myśląc o tym, jak cholernie kocha czuć w sobie tego wielkiego kutasa, jak uwielbia widzieć ten pełen podniecenia i… uczucia wzrok kochanka. Nie miał tego nigdy. Z żadnym partnerem. Jeśli w ogóle mógł nazwać tak osoby, z którymi wcześniej uprawiał seks. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł żaru rozpalającego każdy fragment jego skóry, na który padło spojrzenie kochanka. Czuł, że płonie, gdy męskość rogacza pocierała ścianki jego wnętrza, niemal je rozrywała, sprawiając, że czuł kochanka wszędzie. Na skraj frustracji doprowadzał go fakt, że nie mógł chwycić go za rogi, zaciskał dłonie w pięści, wyginając się w łuk przy każdym ruchu. Pośladki bolały go, wyraźnie czerwone i piekące, z intensywnie odciśniętymi nań śladami po dłoniach.

– Ahhhnhnm…! – jęczał, krzyczał, nieświadom nawet, że wilgoć cieknie mu po policzkach, rozmazując idealny makijaż, którego - jakżeby inaczej - Byk nie dał mu zmyć, zaciągając do łóżka od razu po tym, jak mag był łaskaw pojawić się po wielogodzinnym przeglądaniu ksiąg. – AAahnh… taaaaak…!

Zajęczał przeciągle w wyrazie swej ogromnej aprobaty do wszystkiego, co robił z nim qunari. Nie był w stanie już się unosić, jego mięśnie zwiotczały. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy przestał poruszać się sam, a zaczął robić to za niego Byk, unosząc go i nabijając na kutasa. Poddał się temu bezwiednie, nieświadom, że gdyby nie uścisk, padłby jak długi. Męskość ponownie zaczęła mu intensywnie pulsować i aż jęknął ze słodkiego cierpienia i rozkoszy. Trzy razy w ciągu jednej nocy to było dla niego stanowczo za dużo. Rogacz warczał, lekko rysując szponami jego plecy, gdy przytrzymywał go mocno, nawet mocniej niż trzeba, nakręcony i w połowie świadomy tego, co się działo. Jego ostry, zdziczały warkot niósł się po pomieszczeniu, łącząc z krzykami kochanka.

– Yhrrrhrh… Taaak, mój grzeczny chłopiec... Vassshedan… Mój perfekcyjny, zajebiście gorący ataashi…

Zacisnął mocniej palce na jego bokach, wypuszczając powietrze przez nozdrza. Oddychał chrapliwie, ciężko, wręcz sapał. Miał przed sobą najpiękniejszy i najgorętszy widok, jaki istniał, był przytłoczony najcudowniejszymi doznaniami, a jego nozdrza wręcz atakowała silna, najwspanialsza woń na świecie. Był w raju. Objął go rękoma, pochylając doń łeb, zbliżając się, chcąc mieć go jak najbliżej.

– Yhhhrrrrr. Spójrz na mnie, Kadan…

Tevinterczyk potrzebował chwili, by dotarło do niego polecenie, prośba. Kolejnych kilkunastu sekund wymagało wprowadzenie tego w czyn. Z trudem rozkleił załzawione powieki, spoglądając na kochanka… z uczuciem, z miłością i szaleństwem, w pełni mu oddany, w pełni „jego”. Ben-Hassrath aż zamruczał głośno, w jednej chwili atakując jego wargi swoimi, łącząc je w gorącym, mocnym, dzikim pocałunku. Obaj czuli się idealnie na swoim miejscu, byli swoi, byli tu, gdzie powinni. Altus ponownie przymrużył powieki, a wargi kochanka stłumiły jego głośny jęk. Zalany kolejną porcją bodźców, które zalały jego ciało ciepłem, osiągnął słodkie, wyczekane spełnienie, napinając wszystkie mięśnie. Ścianki otaczające kutasa jego kochanka zaczęły zaciskać się nań mocno w chaotycznych skurczach, aż rogacz zawarczał głośno prosto w jego usta.

– Rrrrryghh, Kadan…!

Rozlał się w jego wnętrzu, a Dorian aż westchnął, mimo swego stanu nie powstrzymując uśmiechu na to uczucie. Kochał je, uwielbiał to wypełnienie do granic. Oddychał ciężko, ochryple przez zdarte gardło. Trwali razem, uspokajając się, nim brunet rozchylił powieki i pochylił się w stronę do kochanka, składając na jego wargach delikatny, pełen uczucia pocałunek. Przepełniały go ciepłe, intensywne uczucia.

– Kocham cię, Amatus.

Rogacz uśmiechnął się i zmrużył ślepię, jak zawsze poruszony, gdy to słyszał. Nigdy do końca nie przyzwyczai się do brzmienia tych słów. Nigdy nie przestanie zachwycać się tym, jak wspaniale to określenie brzmiało w ustach jego kochanka.

Czy było coś, cokolwiek, co nie brzmiało w nich doskonale?

Byk odwzajemnił subtelną pieszczotę, rozwiązując mu ręce i obejmując ciaśniej. Patrzył mu prosto w oczy, mrucząc cicho w rozleniwieniu i zupełnym zaspokojeniu.

– Kocham cię, Kadan – odpowiedział, nie wahając się już ani odrobinę przed określaniem swego uczucia w ten właśnie sposób. – Jesteś wspaniały.

Gdy nie rozłączając ich, sięgnął po maść, by zająć się przedramionami i pośladkami Tevinterczyka, usłyszał nagle jakby niepewne pukanie. Ledwo dotarło do nich przez senną otoczkę podniecenia, rozleniwienia i rozmarzenia. Rogacz westchnął ciężko, warkliwie. Pokręcił łbem, patrząc na kochanka.

– Olejmy, w końcu sobie pójdzie – mruknął, pewien, że znów ktoś przyszedł narzekać na to, że byli za głośno albo ktoś inny przestraszył się, że kogoś zaatakowało tu dzikie zwierzę. Dorian skinął leniwie, bardziej już rozbawiony niż spanikowany przez takie sytuacje. Uśmiechnął się, mrużąc oczy i wtulił twarz w tors kochanka, układając się nań wygodnie. Było mu tak dobrze.

– Mhmn…

Gdy już leżeli, absolutnie nie mając chęci się ruszyć, usłyszeli nagle głośniejsze, zirytowane trzaśnięcie pięścią w drzwi.

– Byku! Obiecuję, że jeśli jeszcze raz zignorujecie mnie jak ostatnio, to… powiem Varrikowi, żeby przestał sprowadzać ci kakao! – zagroził Valisi z pełną powagą, stojąc za drzwiami. Był cały czerwony, wyraźnie słysząc każdy jęk, warkot i krzyk. Mógł się tego spodziewać, przychodząc tu o tej porze. Obecni w środku zamarli jak jeden mąż. Chwilę potem Dorian… parsknął cicho, złośliwie, spoglądając na ujmująco strwożonego kochanka. Uniósł brew wyczekująco, wycierając swoje policzki.

– To co mówiłeś?

Rogacz zmełł przekleństwo i pokręcił głową. Nawet się nie poruszył, tylko nakrywając ich nieco kocem.

– Otwarte! – zawołał, jak zwykle nie zamknąwszy drzwi. Zmarszczka na czole Valisiego wygładziła się nieco, a ten złapał za klamkę i przekręcił ją, wchodząc do środka. Qunari uśmiechnął się leniwie, niewinnie.  – Wybacz, szefowo. Sądziliśmy, że ktoś z dołu przyszedł narzekać.

Dalijczyk zamarł na moment, gdy ujrzał ich pozycję i zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, obserwując przyjaciół z nutą fascynacji, ale po chwili… westchnął, w gruncie rzeczy całkiem do tego przyzwyczajony. Pomachał im palcem z surową miną i skrzyżował ręce na torsie.

– Tym razem wam wybaczę. Ale żeby mi się to więcej nie powtórzyło – rzucił, nie mogąc jednak się nie uśmiechnąć. Byk parsknął i skinął.

– Ta jest, szefowo.

Dorian uniósł brwi, prostując się nieco, nieskrępowany nagością. Poruszył się nawet lekko, drażniąco, spoglądając na kochanka krótko, gdy ten syknął. Dorian oblizał wargi i spojrzał na elfa ze swym pełnym urokiem.

– Czemu zawdzięczamy wizytę twojej powabnej osoby, Valisi? – spytał. – Jeśli chodzi o trójkąt, to wybacz, ubóstwiam cię, ale odpowiedź dalej brzmi „nie”.

Valisi parsknął cicho, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Po chwili jednak zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową.

– Niestety… problem jest nieco bardziej poważny.

Byk przekrzywił głowę, a jego spojrzenie wyostrzyło się, patrząc na rudzielca baczniej. Widział, że coś było nie tak po samym zachowaniu Dalijczyka.

– Coś się stało, szefowo?

Rudzielec westchnął. Pokręcił głową.

– Nie, nie do końca… – zaczął, kręcąc, na co kochankowie spojrzeli na siebie krótko, z uwagą. Qunari uniósł brew.

– „Nie do końca”? Oho. Coś z Blackwallem?

– Znowu? – dopytał Dorian z lekkim przekąsem. Valisi natychmiast potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, nie, nie – zaprzeczył szybko. Absolutnie nie wiedział, jak im to przekazać, a ich pozycja, choć tej dwójki wydawała się zupełnie nie krępować, cholernie go rozpraszała. Nie wiedział, gdzie ma podziać wzrok i był jedynie wdzięczny, że najbardziej strategiczne miejsca zostały zasłonięte kołdrą. – Tylko…

Zmarszczył nos.

– Pamiętacie tę misję, o której wam wspominałem? – zaczął niepewnie. Byk przekrzywił mocniej głowę.

– Tę, na którą jedziemy pojutrze? Wycieczka do byłego podnóżka Koryfeusza? – zgadł, a Dalijczyk skinął głową, przełykając ślinę. Nie patrzył im w oczy, co zastanowiło obu kochanków. – Co z nią?

– Bo… – zaczął Inkwizytor z ociąganiem. – Wygląda na to, że jednak nie… „jedziemy”. To znaczy, nie wszyscy.

Dorian aż zamilkł, ugryzł się w język, by nie powiedzieć „a nie mówiłem”. Rogacz zamarł. Zamrugał, prostując się ostrożnie, powoli.

– Dlaczego?

Dalijczyk westchnął.

– Josephine jest zdania, że… nie powinieneś jechać, Byku – odparł niepewnie. – Ze względu na idiom-… idio-… idiotsympatię – wydukał w końcu, marszcząc brwi przy próbie powtórzenia tego słowa. Dorian westchnął i pokręcił głową z nutą politowania, gdy usłyszał te starania.

– Idiosynkrazje, mój drogi.  Mówiąc prościej, tak jak każdy Tevinterczyk, cholernie nie lubi qunari – odgadł. Valisi tylko skinął, patrząc na Byka przepraszająco.

– Przykro mi. Ale to tylko tydzień…

– „Tylko” tydzień? – powtórzył rogacz, aż się unosząc. Sapnął. – Mam puścić Doriana na jebany tydzień do paszczy lwa, nie wiedząc, co się z nim dzieje?

– Blackwall i Vivienne będą z nami…

– To może być pułapka, a ty chcesz, żebym spokojnie siedział tu na rzyci?

– Josephine powiedziała…

– …szanuję twoje zdanie, szefowo, ale nie mogę pozwolić, żeby…

– CISZA! – przerwał im Dorian. Jego głos był mocny mimo chrypki. Odchrząknął i spojrzał na qunari ostrzej, gdy ten potulnie się zamknął. – Nie jestem dzieckiem, Byku. I z całym szacunkiem, ale jeśli to pułapka albo inny rodzaj gry, sam zauważę to i udaremnię prędzej. Znam się na swoich rodakach. W tych warunkach… i tak tylko byś mnie rozpraszał.

Byk zmarszczył brwi, patrząc mu w oczy jak kopnięte szczenię. Mina Doriana aż złagodniała na ten wzrok, a on sam westchnął. Ciężko było mu się irytować, gdy wiedział, że kochanek zachowuje się tak z czystej troski. W pewnym sensie… cholernie lubił tę zaborczość, opiekuńczość, choć bardzo często bywała frustrująca.

– Wszystko będzie w porządku – zapewnił. Uniósł dłoń i pogładził nią zarośnięty policzek rogacza. – Wiesz przecież, że nie musisz się o mnie martwić.

Qunari pochylił lekko łeb, niezadowolony. Wypuścił powietrze przez nozdrza na znak dezaprobaty, wyciszając się jednak nieco na ten delikatny gest, zrezygnowany.

Valisi patrzył na to niepewnie, ale i z nutą zaintrygowania, stojąc z boku. Czuł się tu nieco jak intruz, tym bardziej domyślając się, jak… ta dwójka wyglądała w tej chwili pod kołdrą, ale wrodzona ciekawość sprawiła, że nie potrafił odwrócić spojrzenia. Przybrał łagodniejszą minę i ton.

– To prosta misja. Wyjedziemy, wyciągniemy z niego wszystko i wrócimy. Może nawet zajmie to mniej niż tydzień – przekonywał, choć samemu będąc nieco przybitym, że musi im to robić. Smutek Byka był niesamowicie, nienaturalnie zaraźliwy. Powoli skierował się do wyjścia. – Wybacz, ale to naprawdę konieczne.

– Ta – mruknął qunari, nie podnosząc nawet łba. Dorian zerknął na Valisiego i pokręcił głową w sugestii, by ten nie ciągnął tematu, bo tylko pogorszy, a Byk nakręci się co do tej ogromnej tragedii. Inkwizytor przyjrzał się im obu przepraszająco, łapiąc za klamkę.

– Przepraszam… że zepsułem wam wieczór – rzucił. Skinął im. – Pojutrze o świcie wyjeżdżamy. Proszę, nie spóźnij się, Dorian.

– Dla ciebie wszystko – odparł mu mag. Gdy zostali sami, zerknął na Byka, który potrząsnął głową.

– Nie wytrzymam tygodnia bez ciebie, Kadan – oznajmił, obejmując go ściślej. Dorian spoważniał, patrząc na niego i siląc się na surowość, co nie było łatwe w tych warunkach. Wręcz rozpływał się w ramionach kochanka.

– Będziesz musiał – oznajmił, znów jednak łagodniejąc nieco po chwili. – Mi też to nie pasuje, Amatus – zapewnił. Noce bez Byka zawsze były zimne i nieprzyjemne. – Ale jesteśmy tu przede wszystkim po to, by służyć Inkwizycji. I pozbyć się Koryfeusza. Informacje, które pozyskamy, mogą wiele zmienić. Dlatego muszę jechać.

Rogacz mruknął niemrawo. Wsunął nos w jego włosy i zaciągnął się, przymykając ślepię.

– Masz rację – przytaknął w końcu, choć z niechęcią. – Ale jak ja wytrzymam tak długo bez twojego zapachu, hę?

Brunet parsknął cicho, rozbrojony.

– Och, myślę, że twoja kolekcja ukradzionych mi majtek w końcu znajdzie zastosowanie – stwierdził z nieco ostrzejszą nutą, która jednak traciła swą powagę przez rozbawienie altusa. Ten wtulił się w niego z westchnieniem, słysząc oburzone prychnięcie kochanka. – A teraz chodźmy spać – oznajmił. Ani trochę nie miał w planach odsuwać się teraz, choć spodziewał się, że po takim wypełnieniu przez noc wszystko będzie kurewsko go bolało.  Był gotów na to małe poświęcenie.

 

 

***

 

 

Od początku misji wszystko wyglądało normalnie. Zostali przyjęci dobrze i bogato, gospodarz  ugościł ich, przygotował dla nich ucztę, na ich oczach próbując napitków i strawy, by udowodnić, że są dobre, niezepsute i tym bardziej niezatrute. Odmówić nie wypadało, ba, zostałoby to wzięte za ogromny nietakt i brak zaufania, co w ich sytuacji nie skończyłoby się dobrze.

Magister przydzielił im komnaty gościnne w jednym ze skrzydeł swej posiadłości. Był ogromnie kulturalny i czarujący, jak przystało na przystojnego, doświadczonego Magistra. Dorian znał go jako jednego ze starych przyjaciół jego ojca. Magister Dolus nie próbował być przesadnie uprzejmy, zachowywał do nich pewną rezerwę, szczególnie w stosunku do swego rodaka. Wzbudzał jednak zaufanie postawą, która wydawała się naturalna, rzeczowym podejściem i licznymi wątpliwościami. Mimo to… altus czuł, że coś było nie tak.

Nie miał nawet pojęcia, jak boleśnie przekona się, że zawsze należy ufać instynktom.

 

 

***

 

 

Plan był wręcz mistrzowski. Specyfik, który został podany wszystkim w winie, a który zażył w ten sposób również sam gospodarz, zadziałał z dokładnie siedmiogodzinnym opóźnieniem. Nie była to oczywiście trucizna, Magister Dolus nie zdecydowałby się na tak desperacki krok. Gdyby jednak Dorian Pavus wiedział w tym momencie, co go czeka, z całą pewnością chętniej wypiłby całą butlę herbaty z cyjankiem. Substancja była niegroźna dla organizmu, niewyczuwalna dla ludzkiego węchu, idealnie rozprowadzona w płynie, nie wywołując w nim nawet lekkiego zmętnienia ani zmiany smaku. Bardzo subtelna… i bardzo niebezpieczna w działaniu.

Był to bowiem mocny, usypiający specyfik. Po sześciu godzinach, gdy byli już w łóżkach, większość z grupy zaczęła ogarniać senność, dziwne otępienie i ból głowy. Altus, wiążąc na sobie szlafrok, zachwiał się i oparł o krawędź balii, gdy zakręciło mu się w głowie. Zmarszczył brwi, mogąc jednak bez trudu zrzucić winę za to na temperaturę. Woda, w której się wykąpał, była idealnie, po tevintersku gorąca - a więc w chuj parząca i parująca na całe pomieszczenie. Potrząsnął tylko głową i usiadł na wielkim łożu z wężowymi motywami i wysokim baldachimem. Choć pięknie zdobione, wspaniale miękkie i wpasowujące się w jego gust, wydawało mu się ono tak chłodne, tak puste. Tej nocy nie obejmą go ciepłe ramiona, nie zaśnie, czując łaskoczący oddech między pasmami swych włosów, nie uśpi go ten znajomy, przeciągły pomruk jak u zadowolonego kota. Tak bardzo się do tego przyzwyczaił, że czuł niemal fizyczny ból, wiedząc, iż przez następne dni będzie tego pozbawiony. Ale to była misja.

Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie jego myśli, zdziwił go fakt, z jaką łatwością usnął, ledwo położył głowę na poduszce.

 

 

***

 

 

Pustka. Zawsze wiedział, że to ona, niezależnie od tego, jak dobrze naśladowała rzeczywistość.

Stał na fortyfikacjach, oparty o mur, a wiatr targał jego włosami, niszczył idealną fryzurę i wywoływał gęsią skórkę. Był środek nocy. Widział, jak daleko, za osłoną ze spadającego śniegu i gór majaczy Czarne Miasto, zawsze będąc jawnym potwierdzeniem wszystkich jego podejrzeń. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wiedział, gdzie zmierzał. O tej porze właśnie najczęściej przychodził do Byka, nim zamieszkali razem. Po godzinach spędzonych na przeglądaniu ksiąg, wśród stresu i wątpliwości, to miejsce było dla niego ostoją. Rajem. To właśnie tu chciał przychodzić każdej nocy, to właśnie tu czuł się najlepiej, najswobodniej. Jego własny pokój był… nudny, szary, pusty. Leżąc samotnie w swym łóżku, tęsknił za tym przeklętym różowym dywanem i wielkim rogaczem prawiącym mu komplementy, zaciągającym się nim jak narkotykiem i… niewymagającym od niego niczego. Przychodząc tu, wiedział, że… nic poza tym pokojem nie jest istotne. Że nie będzie oceniany, że dla Byka zawsze będzie „najlepszy”, „najwspanialszy”. Że w jego ramionach nie spotka go nic złego, a każdy ból, którego doświadczy z jego rąk, będzie tak dobry, że mag zechce się w nim zatracić.

Kiedy tu przychodził, nic nie zależało od niego. A jednocześnie miał władzę, miał kontrolę i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Wiedział, że jeśli przyjdzie zmęczony, smutny, zniechęcony, dostanie duży kubek najcudowniejszego, idealnie słodkiego, gorącego kakao, buziaka w czoło, a na dobranoc otoczą go ciepłe, silne ramiona. I że wystarczy, by powiedział „katoh”, a Byk nie będzie wymagał od niego odpowiedzi na żadne pytanie, że po prostu przytuli go i da wsparcie.

To było wspaniałe. Nigdy nie był w takiej relacji. Tak ciepłej, swobodnej, uspokajającej, tak… doskonałej. Qunari, mimo iż Tevinterczyk zdecydowanie kochał na niego narzekać, był idealnym partnerem. Dorian bardzo często… wątpił, czy na niego zasługiwał. I zdawał sobie sprawę, że rogacz, co śmieszne, miał całkiem podobne wątpliwości dotyczące własnej osoby. Altusa bawiło to i rozbrajało, bo czuł, stale miał wrażenie, że… o wiele więcej brał, niż dawał.

Dlatego ciągle czuł potrzebę, by ofiarować mu więcej i wręcz czuł ból, wiedząc, że nie miał już do zaoferowania niczego, czego wojownik by już nie posiadał. Był już cały jego, psychicznie i fizycznie, każdy fragment jego ciała i umysłu należał do Byka. Dorian był pewny, że zrobiłby wszystko, czego ten by zażądał, niezależnie od okoliczności. Ufał mu bezgranicznie. Nikt inny nie byłby w stanie zająć jego miejsca.

Westchnął, nieświadom, że się uśmiecha. Odsunął się powoli od muru, by skierować znaną sobie drogą prosto do ukochanej komnaty. Żelazny Byk na pewno czekał już tam na niego z kubkiem gorącego kakao z piankami i swoją szufladą pełną narzędzi słodkich tortur.

Nie pukając, bez wahania chwycił i przekręcił klamkę, chcąc wsunąć się powoli do środka.

Ale drzwi były zamknięte.

 

 

***

 

 

Ból, jaki rozszedł się po głowie Tevinterczyka, był czymś niepojmowalnym. Był wielowymiarowy, znacznie gorszy od jakiegokolwiek, jaki kiedykolwiek czuł, gorszy od bólu towarzyszącemu rytuałowi magii krwi, którego niegdyś był ofiarą.

Czuł, że tonie, choć nigdzie nie było wody. Topi się. Dusi, mając ściśnięte gardło, nie będąc w stanie nabrać powietrza, choć nikt go nie trzymał, nikt mu tego nie bronił. Pustka wokół niego rwała się na strzępy, a on… czuł przerażenie, choć nie wiedział, czym. Nie był w stanie skupić się na tym, co się działo, czując ból promieniujący od jego czoła, rozchodzący się po całym ciele. Chciał krzyczeć, ale nie mógł, nie był w stanie poruszyć żadnym członkiem. Nie mógł się obronić, bo nigdzie nie było napastnika. Czy to demony? Nie. One nigdy nie atakowały w ten sposób w swym naturalnym środowisku. Demony rozmawiały, kusiły, wodziły za nos w swej wyrafinowanej grze, podsyłały obrazy wprost do jego umysłu, wpływając na niego subtelnie. Czy może raczej - sądząc, że są w stanie na niego wpłynąć.

To zaś był chamski, brutalny, pozbawiony gracji i taktu, zmasowany atak. Który aż wgniótł go w ziemię.

Bał się jak cholera. Był jak sparaliżowany, jego ciało było bezwładne, drżące w spazmach. Nie był nawet świadomy, że po policzkach ciekły mu łzy. Co się działo? Nie był w stanie się zastanawiać. Ból był zbyt ogromny, miał wrażenie, jakby jego własna magia rozsadzała go od środka. Uczucie skojarzyło mu się z momentem, gdy założono mu obrożę Saarebas, ale było o wiele, o wiele intensywniejsze… i bardziej przerażające. Nie znał go. Nawet nie kojarzył, nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić.

Chciał do Byka. Czuł irracjonalną pewność, że gdyby go znalazł, wszystko byłoby dobrze. Czemu te jebane drzwi były zamknięte?

Coraz bardziej pogrążał się w ciemności. W pustce. Czuł, jak go pochłania, wysysając wszystkie jego siły, żywiąc się nim. Czuł, jak… oczyszcza jego umysł, wypala go, zostawiając trwałe piętno. Czuł, że jednocześnie staje w płomieniach, zamarza i jest roztrzaskiwany na części piorunem.

Był w Pustce, ale jednocześnie poza Pustką. Słaby, bezbronny. Przepełniały go strach, rozpacz i panika, frustracja i niemoc.

A potem te wszystkie uczucia zniknęły.

 

 

***

 

 

Nad ułożonym na zimnym, kamiennym stole altusem stał wysoki, jasnowłosy mężczyzna o twarzy niewyrażającej niczego. Jego spojrzenie było puste, choć był skupiony, stał i patrzył na Doriana, trzymając na jego czole duży, niebieski, lśniący i jak gdyby pulsujący energią minerał. Na własnym czole miał wyraźnie odciśnięty, czerwony znak, który sprawiał wrażenie wypalonego. W niewielkim oddaleniu stało sześciu tevinterskich magów opartych o ścianę. Ich twarze zasłaniały kaptury. Patrzyli na scenę z powagą, w milczeniu, nie wydając ani słowa, choć z pewnością odczuwali ogromną satysfakcję. Teraz jednak zależało im przede wszystkim na tym, by wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Nie zamierzali cieszyć się przedwcześnie. Poza tym… ten proces zasługiwał na milczenie. To była najokrutniejsza krzywda, jaką można było wyrządzić dotkniętemu magią.

– I jak? – spytał jeden ze starszych magów, spoglądając na Wyciszonego, gdy ten odsunął od czoła Doriana lyrium. Patrzyli na niego z uwagą. – Udało się?

Spytany spokojnie przeniósł na nich spojrzenie. Zerknął jeszcze raz krótko na bruneta i skinął.

– Tak. Nie ma już żadnej więzi z Pustką – poinformował rzeczowo. Venatori aż uśmiechnęli się, słysząc to. Jeden z nich zbliżył się do Doriana.

– Można go dotknąć? – upewnił się, nie chcąc, by lyrium przypadkiem uszkodziło jego własną magię. Dopiero widząc skinienie, wyciągnął dłoń, by położyć ją na czole Pavusa. Niby to czule przegarnął mu włosy, podczas gdy Wyciszony przeprowadzający rytuał został bezceremonialnie wygoniony z pomieszczenia. Mag przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się nieprzytomnej jeszcze ofierze z fascynacją. Zacmokał. – Zobacz, jak skończyłeś, Dorianie. A wystarczyło siedzieć cicho na rzyci w wygodnej posiadłości w Tevinterze, jak twój tatuś. Ale nie.

Splunął mu w twarz na znak zupełnej pogardy.

– Ty _musiałeś_ zdradzić Imperium. Musiałeś stanąć po stronie tej rudej suki. Koryfeusz będzie zachwycony, gdy usłyszy, jak wiele udało nam się osiągnąć… dzięki małej pomocy Magistra Dolusa. Obudził się już?

Drugi mag skinął.

– Owszem. Ma się dobrze. Podaliśmy mu wywar z lyrium na wzmocnienie.

– Nasz plan przebiegł doskonale – odezwał się trzeci, zbliżając nieco. Miał nieco poważniejszą minę od towarzyszy. – Ale zanim zaczniemy świętować, zajmijmy się główną sprawczynią naszych problemów. Wtedy Koryfeusz na pewno doceni nasze starania.  
Najstarszy z Venatori pokręcił głową.

– Nie wiadomo, jak Wyciszenie wpłynęłoby na jej rękę. Nie. Z tym poczekamy na Koryfeusza. Do tego czasu wszyscy mają zostać nietknięci. On zadecyduje, jaka… kara… ich spotka – oznajmił, patrząc z uśmiechem na ustach na wypalony na czole Doriana ślad.

 

 

***

 

 

Koryfeusz nie zdążył jednak przybyć. Minął zaledwie dzień, nim w posiadłości niczego niespodziewającego się Magistra zaroiło się od członków Inkwizycji.

Leliana, jak zwykle zapobiegawcza, wysłała za czwórką kruka, umawiając się z Valisim na odpowiednie… środki ostrożności. W odpowiednio osłoniętym przed ciekawskim wzrokiem, oddalonym o parę godzin drogi miejscu obóz rozbiła reszta Wewnętrznego Kręgu wraz z Szarżownikami i grupą żołnierzy pod osobistym dowództwem Cullena. Szpiegmistrzyni poleciła rudowłosemu odesłanie do niej ptaka z wiadomością o ich położeniu dokładnie o północy.

Fakt, iż zwierzę nie przyleciało do niej żywe, był jednoznacznym sygnałem, że stało się coś złego. Jej kruki były fantastycznie wyszkolone, nigdy nie zawodziły, nie ignorowały poleceń. Kruczy posłaniec z całą pewnością nie zgubiłby się w drodze do obozu. Nie. Ktoś _dopilnował_ , by nie mogli się skontaktować.

Bykowi niemal stanęło serce, gdy usłyszał, że… miał rację. Przez napływające doń emocje, szał i troskę najchętniej zabiłby Josephine i jej „zwracanie uwagi na idiosynkrazje” na miejscu, mimo szczerej sympatii do ambasadorki, ale teraz sprawa była znacznie poważniejsza. Nie wiedzieli, co dzieje się z zamkniętymi w posiadłości. Qunari niemal wariował, już wcześniej nie przespawszy w obozie nawet minuty, wiedząc, czując, że… stało się coś bardzo, bardzo złego.

Nigdy, przenigdy nie spodziewałby się jednak, jak koszmarne mogło to być.

To za nim szła grupa poszukiwawcza, gdy zabili bądź obezwładnili już wszystkich obecnych, wściekłych, ale na szczęście zupełnie nieprzygotowanych na tak szybki atak magów. Rogacz był pierwszą osobą, która mogła znaleźć Doriana. Jego węch był rewelacyjny, dużo lepszy od tego mabari, w dodatku doskonale znał zapach kochanka. Czuł szał i panikę, wiedząc, że jeśli nie znaleźli Tevinterczyka walczącego z Venatori, to musiało być kurewsko źle. Krew wrzała mu w żyłach, gdy jak tropiący zwierz parł do przodu. Jak taran. Nie zatrzymywał się. Gdy jakiś mebel zagradzał przejścia, minutę później z hukiem odlatywał parę metrów dalej, nierzadko rozwalając ścianę, co tylko podkreślało, jak bardzo wkurwiony i… zmartwiony musiał być Byk.

W pierwszej kolejności znaleźli Blackwalla. Ten był pobity, przykuty do ściany łańcuchami, miał ślady po przypaleniach i paskudne, sine odmrożenia, wyraźnie magiczne, miał połamane kończyny. Wyglądał koszmarnie, ale był przytomny, przynajmniej to dobrze wróżyło.

– Co… się…

– Pojmaliśmy już wszystkich na górze – oznajmiła Poszukiwaczka, marszcząc brwi na jego widok. – I większość na dole.

– Widziałeś resztę? – spytał go Cullen, gdy Solas przepalił łańcuchy. Rainier syknął, zaciskając zęby i splunął krwią.

– Nie… nic, kurwa… podali nam jakiś środek usypiający, a potem… yrgh – warknął, gdy spróbował się podnieść, przytrzymany zaraz przez komendanta i Kasandrę. Zmarszczył brwi. Miał sucho w gardle. Rozejrzał się pośpiesznie, otwierając szerzej oczy. – Gdzie Valisi?!

– Jeszcze jej nie znaleźliśmy – oznajmiła Kasandra. Blackwall syknął przez zęby i spróbował stanąć na niesprawnych nogach. Blondyn musiał go przytrzymać, co na szczęście przy stanie Rainiera nie było trudne.

– Zajmę się nim – oznajmił Solas, a jego dłonie rozbłysły leczniczą magią, gdy ukucnął przy szatynie. – Idźcie dalej – polecił im stanowczo. – Muszą tu być.

Byk nie czekał na pozwolenie. Nie było go tu już od dawna. Następną znaleźli Vivienne, poturbowaną, ale w gruncie rzeczy całą, na pewno będącą w dużo lepszym stanie niż Blackwall. Następnie, pokonując opór stawiany przez kolejnych magów Venatori, którzy zgromadzili się przy najważniejszej w ich mniemaniu sali, gotowi bronić prezentu dla Koryfeusza, dotarli do Valisiego. Ten był jako jedyny zupełnie nienaruszony, nietknięty, utrzymywany w stanie nieprzytomności przez wstrzykiwane mu dożylnie specyfiki. Przespał całą tę sytuację, nieświadom tego, co się działo. Ulga ze znalezienia Inkwizytora i prawie całej drużyny żywej nie uspokoiła jednak Byka, nie była wystarczająca. Cały czas parł do przodu, wiedząc, że Dorian musi gdzieś tu być. Czuł go.

– Szefie! Znaleźliśmy go! – usłyszał nagle krzyk Skałka. Rogacz natychmiast odwrócił głowę w tamtym kierunku, nerwowy i spięty. Choć jego umysł zalała ulga, miał złe, bardzo złe przeczucia. Jego mięśnie napięły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy ruszył w kierunku pomieszczenia, do którego go zawołano.

Jakże ogromne było jego zdziwienie i ulga, gdy ujrzał Doriana… siedzącego na krześle. Lekko posiniaczonego, ale wyraźnie świadomego, bo trzymał w dłoniach swój kostur, przesuwając palcami po jego trzonku. Głowę miał spuszczoną, włosy rozczochrane, znajdujące się w zupełnym nieładzie. Jego ramiona były luźno opuszczone, nie był nawet spięty. Otaczali go zmartwieni, przestraszeni Szarżownicy z dość… niemrawymi minami. Nie skomentowali jednak nic, nie wiedzieli jak, będąc w stanie jedynie usunąć się qunari z drogi, gdy ten momentalnie dopadł do Tevinterczyka.

– Dorian!

Momentalnie złapał Doriana, biorąc go w ramiona, podnosząc. Otaczając ciepłem. Przytulił go do swojej piersi, a brunet… tylko zamrugał, przez dłuższą chwilę nieruchomy jak laleczka.

– Byku… – skonstatował w końcu.

Poznawał tę postać, rozpoznał samczy zapach, nawet jeśli wymieszany z silną wonią potu i krwi. Rozpoznał też ten uścisk, oczywiście, pamiętał go. Coś podpowiedziało mu, że powinien go odwzajemnić, że to jest właściwa reakcja na ten gest, więc z ociąganiem wyciągnął ręce, otaczając nimi szyję kochanka. Rogacz sapnął, wsuwając nos w jego włosy.

– Vasshedan, bałem się, że już cię nie zobaczę, Kadan…

Zaciągnął się głęboko. Dorian… pachniał znajomo. Ale czuć od niego było też inną woń, dziwną. Jakby zapach spalenizny, ale… nienaturalny, magiczny, ale nie jak od poparzenia ogniem. Qunari zmarszczył brwi, stawiając go powoli.

– Coś ci zrobili? Coś ci się stało? Jesteś cały? – wypytywał. Dorian nie patrzył na niego, stojąc z pochyloną głową. Jak gdyby nigdy nic zabrał ręce, gdy przestały obejmować go te ramiona. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale czuł, że nie powinien podnosić głowy. Że to, co było na niej widoczne, wzbudzi niezadowolenie.

Czy był cały? Czy coś się stało? Czym dokładnie było „coś”, co miało mu się stać? Czy to, co mu się stało, można zdefiniować jako krzywdę? Nie czuł się źle. W zasadzie był spokojny. Spokojniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Jego umysł był czysty. Aprobował to uczucie. Tak sądził. 

– Dorian? – dopytał zaniepokojony Byk, łapiąc go za ramiona i kucając przed nim.

– Nie jestem ranny – odpowiedział altus w końcu, wiedząc, że oczekuje się od niego odpowiedzi. Tak, to chyba było dobre określenie. Rogacz zmarszczył brwi, nieświadom, że za nim zgromadziła się już spora grupa gapiów. Cullen otworzył szeroko oczy zaklął szpetnie na sam ten widok, doskonale wiedząc, co miało tu miejsce. Varrik napiął szczękę, zaciskając dłoń na Biance. Jego spojrzenie wypełniło się… zrozumieniem i smutkiem.

– Och, Błyskotku.

Qunari złapał Tevinterczyka za podbródek i uniósł mu lekko głowę, którą ten posłusznie uniósł. Byłego Ben-Hassrath aż zmroziło, poczuł, jakby jego serce w jednej chwili stanęło, a żołądek zrobił fikołka. Patrzył szeroko otwartym ślepiem na świeżo wypalony symbol smoka splecionego z wężem - herb Imperium Tevinteru. Jednak jeszcze bardziej przerażające od niego było spojrzenie Doriana.

Było puste. Jak u żywej lalki. Lekko przymrużone oczy nie wyrażały żadnych emocji, na twarzy nie było żadnego grymasu. Mag patrzył na przerażonego, zszokowanego kochanka, nie rozumiejąc. Czemu był smutny? On sam nie odczuwał smutku.

– Żelazny Byku?

– Kadan… Co oni z tobą zrobili? – szepnął qunari, obejmując jego twarz dłońmi. Bardzo delikatnie, jakby była z porcelany. Nic nie rozumiał. Co tu się stało? O co chodziło? – To ja. Byk. Już wszystko jest w porządku. Już wszystko gra.

Dorian przekrzywił lekko głowę.

– Wiem, kim jesteś – odparł tym samym monotonnym, spokojnym głosem, którym mówił przez cały ten czas. Wyciągnął rękę, by złapać za połówkę zawieszonego na rzemieniu kła, który qunari stale nosił na szyi. – Amatus.

Słowo, którym od długiego czasu zwykł określać Byka, zabrzmiało teraz w jego ustach sucho. Pusto. Tak samo jak każde inne. Rogacz był tym przerażony, ale skinął energicznie, pośpiesznie. Czy to przez szok? Czy jeśli Dorian się uspokoi, wszystko wróci do normy?

– Tak. Amatus – zgodził się, postanawiając się tego uchwycić. – Przyszedłem po ciebie. Już wszystko będzie dobrze.

– A więc teraz jest źle? – spytał Dorian, patrząc na niego z zupełnym spokojem, niezrozumieniem wręcz.

Żaden z zebranych w drzwiach nie odezwał się, nie zrobili tego Szarżownicy. Patrzyli jedynie na to, podczas gdy qunari… nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z ich obecności, w pełni skupiony na Tevinterczyku, spanikowany. Vivienne zmarszczyła brwi, jako pierwsza wtrącając się, przepuszczona przez zebranych. Na twarzy miała czystą powagę, jej brwi były zmarszczone.

– To nic nie da, Byku – oznajmiła, zbliżając się o parę kroków. – Został Wyciszony. Znak, który ma na czole, został wypalony czystym lyrium…

Byk zamarł, znieruchomiał, słysząc to, czego tak bardzo nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości. Jego palce zacisnęły się mocniej na ramionach altusa, na którego patrzył… nie wierząc. Nie chcąc uwierzyć. Dlaczego? Dlaczego akurat _on_?

Dorian, który tak cierpiał, nosząc samą obrożę Saarebas.

Dorian, który tak uwielbiał i szczycił się swoją magią.

Dorian z jego żywym, narcystycznym, ale zajebistym i uzależniającym jak narkotyk sposobem bycia. Z jego gadulstwem, złośliwością, ale i wspaniale łagodnym, wrażliwym wnętrzem.

Dorian, który tak uwielbiał marudzić na wszelkie możliwe warunki pogodowe, które nie były tevinterskim upałem.

Dorian, którego każde przekleństwo wywoływało uśmiech na twarzy Byka, który uparcie i z lubością nazywał go „bawołem”, które to określenie od dawna było bardziej pieszczotliwe niż pełniące funkcję obrazy.

Dorian, który tak pięknie rumienił się i uśmiechał delikatnie za każdym razem, gdy leżał w jego objęciach, otoczony ciepłem.

Dorian, który kochał być rozpieszczany, ubóstwiany i komplementowany.

Dorian, który z taką miłością, z takim uczuciem zawsze mówił do niego „Amatus”, w absolutnie cudowny sposób przeciągając ostatnią głoskę.

Dorian, który wił się pod nim z rozkoszy, krzyczał, jęczał, żądał i prosił, ściskając w dłoniach jego rogi.

Dorian, który był jego jedynym, najcenniejszym, najwspanialszym Kadan.

Rogacz zawarczał głośno, dziko, wyobrażając sobie, jak rozrywa tych Venatori żywcem, jak kąpie się w ich krwi. Jego spojrzenie nabrało nieludzkiego, zdziczałego wyrazu, jak u wściekłej bestii.

– Pierdolone…

– Jesteś mną zawiedziony?  – zapytał Dorian, wyrywając qunari z otępienia, gdy ujrzał, że temu szkli się ślepię. Wiedział, że to z jego powodu.

– Nie, nie… to nie twoja wina. Nie ma w tym żadnej twojej winy – zaprzeczył rogacz szybko, natychmiast łagodnie. Zacisnął zęby, pochylając łeb, gdy po policzkach spłynęły mu… łzy. Szarżownicy nigdy ich nie widzieli, nikt z obecnych nigdy ich nie widział. Ba, prawdopodobnie nigdy w życiu nie widzieli jakiegokolwiek qunari doprowadzonego do takiego stanu. – Vassshedan…

Krem zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na Byka z.. bólem, podobnie jak reszta kompanii.

– Szefie…

Mag tymczasem przekrzywił głowę. Obserwował to uważnie, choć jego spojrzenie wciąż było puste. Byk był smutny z jego powodu. Był z niego niezadowolony. Wiedział, że nie powinno tak być.

– Wybacz. Co powinienem zrobić?

Rogacz tylko zawarczał głośniej, z bezradnością i… rozpaczą, dalej trzymając jego twarz w dłoniach, obejmując ją delikatnie. Spojrzał na Vivienne.

– To odwracalne, prawda? To _musi_ być odwracalne – rzucił, wręcz wycedził ochryple, nie przyjmując niczego innego do wiadomości. Musiał być sposób. Vivienne zmarszczyła brwi, cofając dłoń, którą wyciągnęła chwilę temu, chcąc położyć na ramieniu qunari.

– Wyciszenie jest permanentnym zerwaniem więzi maga z Pustką. Nie ma żadnego sposobu, by to cofnąć – odparła, ściszając jednakże nieco głos, na co qunari tylko mocniej napiął szczękę, całe swoje ciało, przesuwając kciukami po policzkach patrzącego na niego spokojnie Doriana. – Przykro mi, mój drogi.

Widok był… dobijający. Smutek Byka zawsze był zaraźliwy, nie wspominając już nawet o tak silnej rozpaczy. Zebrani złapali się na tym, że to jemu współczuli w tym momencie o wiele bardziej niż Wyciszonemu.

Cullen zamknął oczy. Cofnął się o krok, odwracając wzrok.

– Zabierajmy się stąd. Nic już tu po nas.

 

 

***

 

 

Powrót do Podniebnej Twierdzy był… trudny. Ten wyjazd przyniósł o wiele więcej szkód, niż zakładano. I choć dostarczył im wielu żywych Venatori, z których Leliana z całą pewnością będzie w stanie wyciągnąć ogrom informacji, nikt się nie cieszył. Panowała smutna, ponura, ciężka atmosfera. Blackwall był pod opieką medyka, wstępnie podleczony magią Solasa, ale wciąż będący w ciężkim stanie. Największym szczęściem z całą pewnością cieszył się nieświadomy niczego Valisi, nadal śpiąc głęboko, spokojnie. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, jaka tragedia spotkała dwóch jego najlepszych przyjaciół.

Qunari oczywiście zaopiekował się Dorianem. Bolał go sam jego widok w tym stanie, bolało to puste spojrzenie, twarz pozbawiona wyrazu, monotonny głos, w którym brakowało znajomej melodyjności. Cierpiał, co mag wyraźnie widział. Nie mając własnych emocji, tym lepiej rozpoznawał te innych, szczególnie kochanka. To na nim skupiał całą swą uwagę. Gdy oczywiście nie był zajęty pracą, bo bynajmniej nie przerwał swoich obowiązków. Czystość, a wręcz idealna klarowność umysłu pozwalała mu pracować ze zdwojoną efektywnością. Nie robił sobie przerw, nie zatruwał się alkoholem (co przecież było bezsensowne i autodestrukcyjne), nie napychał się słodyczami, nie wywoływał irytacji otoczenia, nie przejmował się krzywymi spojrzeniami. Nie czuł smutku, nie zastanawiał się nad niczym niepotrzebnym. Naprawdę to teraz doceniał.

Byk nie zostawiał go ani na moment. Nawet kiedy pozwalał mu wykonywać zwyczajowe obowiązki, towarzyszył mu na każdym kroku. Tym razem poszedł na dół do Solasa, podczas gdy Fiona zajęła się Dorianem, obserwując go bacznie… i ze smutkiem. Choć tyle razy na niego narzekała, nie potrafiła cieszyć się, widząc, jak pozbawionym energii ruchem, noga za nogą kieruje się w stronę biblioteczki, wysuwa jedną z ksiąg, flegmatycznie zmierza do fotela i w całkowitej ciszy przewraca kartki. Bez rzucania księgami, bez przekleństw, bez wina, jego irytująco-ujmującego stylu bycia i nawyku straszenia młodych adeptów. Nic. Po prostu chłodne, suche zachowania dążące do wykonywania obowiązków, jakich się od niego oczekiwało.

– Musi istnieć sposób – twierdził qunari, patrząc na Solasa. Opierał się dłońmi o jego biurko, spięty, z przejęciem i głęboką rozpaczą w spojrzeniu. – Jakikolwiek. Może coś… z demonami? Z magią krwi? Jeżeli pomoże mu to wrócić do dawnego siebie, zrobię wszystko, żeby-…

– Byku – przerwał mu Solas z powagą, patrząc na niego ze współczuciem, ale i wymuszonym spokojem. – Gdybyśmy przerwali proces w trakcie, byłaby szansa na odratowanie. Ale teraz jego więź z Pustką została przerwana. Definitywnie. Żadna magia, nawet magia krwi, nie jest w stanie wpłynąć na istotę, która nie ma powiązania z Pustką.

Qunari zacisnął kły i… uderzył pięścią o biurko, łamiąc je na dwie części z hukiem. Dookoła rozsypały się papiery, rozlał tusz, stłukł się gliniany kałamarz.

– To mu, kurwa, zrób to powiązanie! Jesteś magiem, prawda? Tak się chełpicie, że potraficie więcej od „niedotkniętych magią”, ile to ta wasza magia nie potrafi, a nie potraficie nawet zrobić czegoś takiego?! – warknął, sapiąc jak wściekłe zwierzę. – WwrghHhrrr!

Solas patrzył na niego spokojnie. Nie zirytował się nawet o bałagan, o zniszczony mebel, o ostre słowa. Nie. Nadal patrzył na niego z tym samym współczuciem i smutkiem, nawet nie drgnąwszy z miejsca, choć jego spojrzenie nabrało nieco ostrożności.

– Jestem magiem, nie cudotwórcą, Byku. Wybacz.

Rogacz zacisnął powiekę i dłonie w pięści, spuszczając łeb i dysząc. Dorian patrzył na to z góry, odrywając spojrzenie od tekstu. A po chwili wrócił do czytania.

 

 

***

 

 

Qunari wykręcił gąbkę z piany, nim ponownie zanurzył ją w wodzie, zaczynając obmywać idealne ciało altusa. Nie musiał. Dorian nie wymagał już rozpieszczania, nie cieszyło go, bo… nic go nie cieszyło, tak jak nic nie wywoływało w nim smutku. Ale rogacz nie potrafił  z tego zrezygnować, w skrytości ducha być może licząc, że to coś zmieni, że coś w ten sposób naprawi. Mag zaś… nie oponował, bo czuł, że jest to potrzebne Bykowi. Że tego od niego się oczekuje. Dlatego siedział spokojnie jak lalka, dając robić ze sobą wszystko, czego jego kochanek chciał. Milczał, czekając. W pewnej chwili jednak o dziwo rozpoczął dyskusję.

– Czuję się dobrze – oznajmił. Monotonnie, bezbarwnie. – Nie jestem smutny. Nie musisz się o to martwić, Byku.

Wojownik zamarł, po czym… przymknął ślepię, przez moment musząc walczyć z nerwową reakcją. Wypuścił głośno powietrze przez nozdrza.

– Nie jesteś smutny – powtórzył, nie chcąc się z tym kłócić, choć wiedział, że Dorian byłby smutny w tej sytuacji. Byłby bardzo, bardzo smutny, zrozpaczony i przerażony, wiedząc, co się z nim stało. Gdyby „dawny” Dorian jakimś cudem spojrzał na obecnego z boku, ani trochę by się z nim nie zgodził. Qunari spojrzał jednak na wyciszonego, wymuszając na sobie spokój. – A jesteś wesoły? Czujesz szczęście?

– Nie.

Odpowiedź była szybka, Dorian nie zastanawiał się nad nią ani chwili. Byk skinął łbem ponuro.

– Tak sądziłem.

– Nie muszę być wesoły – zauważył zaraz mag. – Jestem bardziej użyteczny dla Inkwizycji. I… wciąż mogę być użyteczny dla ciebie.

Qunari zmarszczył brwi, znów zamierając na moment. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, po czym rozluźnił je, ponownie oddychając głęboko. Sytuacja go wykańczała, ale starał się mieć cierpliwość.

– Użyteczny… Nie chcę, żebyś był „użyteczny”. Nie jesteś rzeczą.

Brunet przekrzywił głowę. Wyciągnął powoli dłoń, by sięgnąć nią… do spodni qunari. Zacisnął nań dłoń, pocierając przez materiał. Wiedział, że Bykowi zwykle się to podobało. Sądził więc, że reakcja będzie pozytywna, szczególnie gdy uniósł wzrok, patrząc kochankowi w oczy. Pusto.

– Dalej mogę ci służyć tak, jak robiłem to wcześniej. Oprócz magii potrafię robić wszystko, co byłem w stanie robić wcześniej. Moje ciało nadal jest idealne. Tak zawsze je nazywałeś, Amatus.

Wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, Byk był raczej… przestraszony. Nie. Nigdy, kurwa, nie oczekiwałby czegoś takiego. Nigdy by czegoś takiego nie chciał. Nigdy nie chciałby widzieć tego pustego wzroku i słuchać, jak Dorian proponuje mu „skorzystanie z usług”. Zawarczał, odsunął się z pluskiem wody, patrząc na jego wyciągniętą dłoń tak, jakby co najmniej go oparzyła. Brunet spojrzał na swoją dłoń, poruszył palcami, jak gdyby sprawdzając, czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Opuścił ją powoli.

– Nie rozumiem – przyznał. – Nie jestem już twoim Kadan?

Dopiero słysząc to, qunari nieco otrzeźwiał. Nie chciał go urazić, zranić. Czy… czy w tym stanie w ogóle Dorian mógł zostać zraniony?

Nie chciał, by jego kochanek tak to odebrał. To, zdaje się, było trafniejsze określenie.

Widział, że mag starał się zachowywać… normalnie, jeśli można to było tak nazwać. Jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Spełniać wszystkie swoje obowiązki… w które najwyraźniej wliczał również seks. Rogacz potrząsnął głową, marszcząc brwi, ale po chwili jego mina złagodniała. Powoli zbliżył się ponownie. Pochylił się i… pocałował Doriana w czoło, łapiąc go za szyję. Z czułością, z uczuciem. Takim samym jak zawsze, ale teraz pełnym smutku… i desperackiej, naiwnej myśli, że ten stan rzeczy miał jeszcze szansę minąć.

– Nie. Jesteś mój. Zawsze będziesz moim Kadan – uspokoił. – Kocham cię. Nic nie zmieniło się pod tym względem.

Wyciszony skinął głową w ramach przyjęcia do wiadomości, mrużąc oczy. Podniósł się powoli. Woda spływała z jego ciała.

– Więc mnie posiądź. Chcesz tego. Tęsknisz za tym – stwierdził, nie spytał. Byk zacisnął powiekę i ponownie potrząsnął głową, nie patrząc na jego nagie, fantastyczne ciało. Kochał na nie patrzeć. Było absolutnie idealne. Ale teraz ten widok był cholernie smutny. Ta propozycja wywoływała w nim ból, nie pożądanie.

– Tęsknię za… – zaczął bez namysłu, lecz urwał po chwili, gdy zorientował się, co chciał powiedzieć. „…tobą”? Przecież miał go przed sobą. Takiego, jakim mag już zostanie. Musiał to zaakceptować, nieważne, jaki ból wywoływała ta nowa rzeczywistość. Odetchnął głębiej, chrapliwie, gdy Dorian czekał cierpliwie na kontynuację, patrząc na niego nieprzerwanie i mrugając spokojnie. – Wybacz, Dorian. Trochę mi zajmie… zanim przywyknę.

Pochylił się i pocałował Tevinterczyka w usta, pochylając łeb. Westchnął.

– Nie da ci to przyjemności. A więc nie da jej też mnie – oznajmił prosto. Nie podniecało go zadowalanie się kosztem kochanka. – Nie chcę… żebyś mi „służył”.

Sięgnął po ręcznik, którym otoczył altusa, wycierając go miękkim materiałem. Ten skinął spokojnie.

– Rozumiem. Przepraszam.

Rogacz zmarszczył brwi. Uniósł jedną z nich.

– Za co?

– Za to, że nie jestem już idealny.

Byk znieruchomiał aż, słysząc to. Zaraz potem wypuścił głośno powietrze przez nozdrza. Przyciągnął go do siebie i przytulił mocno, otaczając swymi ramionami. Pocałował go w sam czubek głowy, podczas gdy Dorian po prostu stał, pozwalając na to.

– Nie przepraszaj – zganił go cicho, ochryple. Ślepię ponownie zeszkliło mu się, gdy poczuł ból… w klatce piersiowej, dokładnie pod naszyjnikiem. To była jego wina. To on powinien przepraszać, błagać na kolanach o wybaczenie. To on powinien tam być, by go ochronić. Gdyby był na miejscu, prędzej by zginął, niż na to pozwolił. Zawiódł jako partner, zawiódł jako kochanek, zawiódł jako opiekun, a Dorian jeszcze go za to przepraszał. – Zawsze będziesz idealny, Kadan.

 

 

***

 

 

Qunari nigdy wcześniej nie pomyślał, że wpadnie na rozmowę do tevinterskiego magistra. Tym bardziej nie sądził, że zrobi to, by błagać o pomoc. Ale jego uprzedzenia nie były teraz istotne. Teraz liczyło się tylko to, by pomóc Dorianowi. I miał wrażenie, że nawet gdyby w tym celu miał pójść do przeklętego Koryfeusza, wahałby się bardzo krótko, jeśli istniałaby choć niewielka szansa, iż altus wróciłby do dawnego „ja”. Choć Dorian zapewne znienawidziłby go za taką formę „pomocy”.

Minął strażników, gdy ci zgodzili się wpuścić go do środka. Zastał Alexiusa siedzącego przy świecy z kielichem wina i księgą. Przewracał strony bez życia, przybity i smutny. Niewątpliwie wiedział już, co stało się Dorianowi. Plotki rozniosły się po twierdzy bardzo szybko. Jak każdy Tevinterczyk, nie przepadał za qunari, ale wiedział jednocześnie, jak ważny dla jego byłego ucznia był ten konkretny osobnik… i jak ważny Dorian był dla niego. Altus bywał u niego, rozmawiał z nim o mniej lub bardziej istotnych sprawach. Skinął więc rogaczowi bez niechęci, wstając z krzesła i zmierzył go spojrzeniem.

– Witaj. Przypuszczam, że wiem, w jakiej sprawie przyszedłeś, Żelazny Byku.

Ponury, wyczerpany psychicznie, ale pełny nadziei Byk potwierdził ruchem głowy. Stał dwa kroki od magistra, zachowując mimo wszystko wyraźny dystans.

– Magia czasu… jest w stanie to odwrócić, prawda? – spytał ochryple, cicho. Alexius zerknął na drzwi, za którymi stali strażnicy, po czym… skinął lekko głową.

– Być może, choć…

Nie zdążył dokończyć, bowiem Byk… zwyczajnie padł przed nim na kolana, pochylając rogaty łeb, co wywołało nutę szoku u magistra. Ten aż otworzył oczy szeroko i cofnął się o krok. Qunari był naprawdę zrozpaczony, zdesperowany, by zrobić cokolwiek, by nie stać i nie gapić się na pustą skorupę, w którą zmienił się jego kochanek. Chciał mu pomóc. Nieważne, jakim kosztem.

– Jeśli jesteś w stanie pomóc Dorianowi, załatwię wszystko, co jest potrzebne – zapewnił bez cienia wahania w głosie, wyraźnie podkreślając słowo „wszystko”. Nie obchodziło go teraz nic oprócz samego faktu, że istniała _szansa_. – Tylko proszę, odkręć to gówno.

Alexius zmarszczył brwi, obserwując go dłuższą chwilę. Powoli zmrużył oczy, uspokajając się nieco. Patrząc na Byka, widział… niemal tak silną desperację, jaką czuł sam jeszcze niedawno wobec własnego syna. Sprawiło to, że ochłonął, pamiętając, czym niemal skończyło się to w jego przypadku.

– …magia czasu jest ściśle związana z Pustką – kontynuował przerwane mu przez rogacza tłumaczenie wątpliwości. – Tak jak każda inna magia, wychodzi z Pustki, nie na odwrót. Może zmieniać to, co stało się po tej stronie Zasłony, ale nie może wpływać na nic, co miało miejsce po drugiej stronie. Wyciszeni… nie są już powiązani z Pustką w żaden sposób. Są przez nią… odrzuceni. Nie ma tam dla nich miejsca. Niestety… sądzę, że o wiele łatwiej byłoby przywrócić życie zmarłemu, niż odwrócić Wyciszenie.

Qunari, w którego sercu zaczęła już rosnąć nadzieja, zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął zęby.

– Ale jest szansa…

– Owszem, jest – potwierdził Alexius, obserwując qunari uważnie. – Ale jest ona znikoma. Użycie tego zaklęcia mogłoby mocno namieszać. Za mocno. Dorian z pewnością nie chciałby, by z powodu magii, która najpewniej nawet nie będzie w stanie mu pomóc, ucierpieli wszyscy jego najbliżsi.

Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na rogacza ze… współczuciem i zrozumieniem. Nie podchodził do tego ze spokojem, ale ogromnym smutkiem. Czuł się, jakby drugi raz stracił syna.

– Uwierz mi, wiem, co czujesz. Ale to nie jest dobre rozwiązanie.

Qunari aż zawarczał, podnosząc się. „Dobre rozwiązanie”? Kogo, do chuja, obchodziło teraz „dobre rozwiązanie”? Kogo obchodziło, jak bardzo to namiesza i jak niewielka była szansa? Istotne, ze _była_. Dorian mógł go po tym znienawidzić, mógł nim pogardzać i żałować, ze kiedykolwiek do niego poszedł. To i tak było lepsze od tego, co Byk musiał obserwować teraz.

– Dorian ma do ciebie olbrzymi szacunek. Nie stracił go nawet po całym tym gównie ze wspieraniem Koryfeusza – oznajmił głośno, wściekle. – Wstawiał się za tobą i z jego powodu dostałeś tu wygodną posadkę, zamiast trafić na jebany stryczek, a ty nie chcesz nawet spróbować mu pomóc?!

Gdyby nie interwencja strażników, którzy natychmiast wtrącili się, słysząc groźny, wkurwiony warkot qunari, być może doszłoby tutaj do poważnych rękoczynów. Byk absolutnie nie był teraz sobą. Krew w jego żyłach wrzała intensywnie, a umysł wypełniała tylko jedna myśl.

Musiał znaleźć sposób, żeby pomóc Dorianowi. Bez względu na wszystko. Nieważne, jak bardzo wszyscy będą mu to utrudniać.

 

 

***

 

 

Valisi był w szoku, gdy niedługo po pobudce dowiedział się, co się stało. Miał ochotę płakać, gdy pierwszy raz od wyjazdu na misję ujrzał Doriana. Z tym pustym, zawieszonym gdzieś w przestrzeni wzrokiem, z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy, bez dowcipu, bez czarującego uśmiechu, bez lekko zakręconych, śmiejących się wąsów, które zdawały się opadać teraz smętnie w bliżej nieokreślonym, smutnym kształcie. Ten widok zmroził Inkwizytora.

To była jego pierwsza reakcja.

Drugą, natychmiast po pierwszej, był niepowstrzymywany już niczym płacz i wręcz maniakalne powtarzanie słowa „przepraszam”. Zupełnie jak gdyby w jakiś przedziwny sposób miał to przewidzieć, mógł temu zapobiec. I zupełnie jak gdyby jego uparte przeprosiny miały w tym momencie zakląć rzeczywistość i jakoś Dorianowi pomóc. Ten tylko siedział, słuchając ich i patrząc spokojnie, kiwając głową i zapewniając, że nie chowa urazy. Był spokojny. Tak spokojny, że to aż bolało.

Rudzielec czuł się fatalnie i prawdopodobnie gdyby nie Blackwall, który został doprowadzony w ciągu tych kilkunastu dni do wystarczająco stabilnego stanu, by być w stanie poruszać się o własnych siłach, nie wytrzymałby nerwowo i być może doszłoby do jakiejś tragedii. Kolejnej już zresztą.

Nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co w tej sytuacji musiał przeżywać Byk.

 

 

***

 

 

Wszyscy Venatori, którzy brali udział w tym planie, zostali bez najmniejszych skrupułów skazani na śmierć. Valisi nigdy jeszcze nie wydał tak pewnego i pozbawionego jakichkolwiek wątpliwości wyroku.  
Zamknął się w sobie, jeszcze bardziej zrozpaczony i przybity niż podczas wydarzenia z wymordowaniem wszystkich obecnych w lazarecie. Co noc miał koszmary, co noc budził się i płakał, nie będąc zbyt produktywnym.

Ten ponury stan trwał aż do zakończenia jednej z misji, o pomoc w której poprosiła Valisiego Kasandra. Ten absolutnie nie był teraz w stanie pozwalającym na walki, ale zmusił się do tego, próbował trzymać się i choć udawać twardego, wspierany ze wszystkich sił przez Blackwalla. Wiedział, że od niego i tylko od niego zależy, czy całej Inkwizycji nie trafi szlag. Mimo wszystkiego, co się działo, życie toczyło się dalej. Płacz, rozpacz i zgrzytanie zębów nikomu nie były w stanie pomóc. A już zwłaszcza Dorianowi.

Nikt nie spodziewał się, że rozwiązanie ich problemu będzie kryło się w jednej, niepozornej Księdze Tajemnic tak skrzętnie ukrywanej przez Lorda Poszukiwaczy.

 

 

***

 

  
Koszmary znów były dla Byka codziennością. A najgorszy był fakt, iż wcale nie kończyły się, kiedy otworzył oko.

Świadomość, że już nigdy nie zobaczy uśmiechu Doriana, nigdy nie ujrzy jego lśniących od emocji ślepi, nigdy nie usłyszy jego marudzenia w zimną noc, nigdy nie zaciągnie go do łóżka, żeby ukarać za pyskowanie… to było naprawdę dobijające. I straszne. Czuł pustkę. Taką samą, jaką widział w oczach Tevinterczyka.

Bezsilność i rozpacz doprowadzały go do szału. Robił wszystko, co mógł, przetrząsnął wszelkie księgi, wypytał wszystkich magów, poprosił Krema o przetłumaczenie książek, które Dorian dawno temu ściągnął z Kręgu w Tevinterze, a które traktowały o możliwościach magii krwi. Ze wszystkich źródeł dowiadywał się jednak tego samego. Proces Wyciszenia był nieodwracalny.

Qunari zajmował się brunetem najlepiej, jak potrafił. Codziennie rano robił mu kakao, tak jak miał w zwyczaju, a Dorian pił je - również zgodnie z tym zwyczajem, choć nie był w stanie delektować się jego smakiem i równie dobrze mógłby pić zwykłą wodę. Z podobnych względów nie reagował na pieszczoty, przy każdej próbie przechodząc zaraz do pytania, czy Byk zmienił zdanie i chce, by altus służył mu swym ciałem.

Wojownik zabierał go w miejsca, które, jak sądził, mogły przywołać jakieś wspomnienia, ale to również nie dawało żadnych rezultatów. W końcu mag nie miał amnezji, doskonale pamiętał wszystko, co działo się w jego życiu przed Wyciszeniem. Robił jednak potulnie wszystko, czego chciał Byk, pozwalał mu na wszelkie próby. Były mu one całkowicie obojętne. Po miesiącu rana na jego czole zagoiła się, zaczęła blaknąć, choć wzór nadal był wyraźnie widoczny. Miał taki pozostać do końca jego życia.

Wreszcie, po naprawdę długim czasie bez nadziei na poprawę, wydarzył się cud.

 

 

***

 

 

Blackwall zmarszczył brwi.

– Jesteś _pewna_ , że to jest napisane w tej księdze, Kasandro?

Kasandra spojrzała na niego groźnie, głośno odkładając na biurko starą, ale dobrze zachowaną księgę w oprawie z ludzkiej skóry.

– Skutki opisanego tam procesu są dokładnie takie same, jak u maga po Wyciszeniu. I jak jest tam wyraźnie napisane, są odwracalne.

Valisi powoli wyciągnął dłonie, patrząc nań zmęczonymi oczyma, w których pierwszy raz od dawna pojawiły się żywe iskry. Chwycił ciężkie, grube tomiszcze, otwierając je na zaznaczonej stronie. Poszukiwaczka zakreśliła najważniejszy fragment, uderzając o niego palcem. Brwi miała zmarszczone.

– To zrozumiałe, że Zakon chciał ukryć ten fakt. To niewygodne. I na pewno wywołałoby jeszcze większy bunt magów.

Valisi otworzył szerzej zielone ślepia, ściskając księgę i patrząc nań, jakby ta była zbawieniem.

– Trzeba natychmiast powiedzieć Bykowi…

– Nie – zaprzeczył Rainier. Zamknął księgę, zabierając ją kochankowi. – Jeśli teraz zrobimy mu nadzieję i okaże się, że ten sposób nie pomoże, podejrzewam, że załamie się całkowicie.

Dalijczyk spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem.

– Więc co? Mamy to zignorować? – syknął wściekle. Jemu też zależało na odzyskaniu przyjaciela. Patrzył na Blackwalla z zawodem i wyrzutem, nie wierząc, że kochanek w ogóle proponował coś takiego. Ten jednak westchnął i pokręcił głową. Również był zmęczony tym wszystkim, ale potrafił zrozumieć Byka. To, co ten musiał przeżywać niemalże od dwóch miesięcy, było niewyobrażalne dla żadnego z członków Inkwizycji. Szatyn wolał nawet nie wyobrażać sobie, jak czułby się, gdyby to Valisi był na miejscu Doriana.

– Nie. Będzie lepiej, jeśli zajmiemy się tym sami. Po cichu, póki co.

Kasandra skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, obserwując ich. Przymknęła oczy.

– Trzeba na nowo połączyć go z Pustką. To nie będzie łatwe – stwierdziła. – I nie ma gwarancji na to, że się uda. Jest to wyraźnie zaznaczone w księdze, więc podejrzewam, że nie wszystkie przypadki da się… przywrócić.

Blackwall oparł się o biurko za sobą, patrząc na Kasandrę bacznie.

– Co dokładnie należy zrobić?

Poszukiwaczka spojrzała na nich krótko, podczas gdy Valisi uspokoił się powoli, zaciskając palce na szklance z whisky.

– Jeśli ufać księdze, Wyciszenie… nie polega na tym, że duch maga znika z Pustki. Przeciwnie. Nic nigdy nie znika z Pustki. On wciąż tam jest, ale odcięty od tej części, która jest po naszej stronie Zasłony – oznajmiła. – Można powiedzieć, że jest tam… uwięziony. Błąka się, pozbawiony celu, trochę jak demony. Tak jak one… „nie ma do czego wracać” na tę stronę Zasłony – starała się wytłumaczyć to, co sama z ledwością pojęła z zawiłych zapisków Lorda Poszukiwacza. Była przejęta, ale i nieco podekscytowana tym znaleziskiem. Dalijczyk zacisnął dłoń w pięść.

– Więc trzeba go znaleźć… i przekonać, żeby wrócił.

Rainier zmarszczył z kolei brwi, przekrzywiając głowę.

– To nie jest takie proste. Prawda? – zapytał, spoglądając z powagą na Kasandrę. Ta skinęła, westchnąwszy ciężko.

– Do Pustki w ten sposób może wejść tylko silny mag. Jednocześnie musi być to mag, który zna Doriana na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć… gdzie mógł się schować. Pustka to niebezpieczne miejsce dla zagubionych dusz, na pewno nie chodzi po niej spacerkiem, czekając, aż ktoś na niego wpadnie – stwierdziła. Spojrzał na Valisiego. – Będziesz w stanie to zrobić, pani Inkwizytor?

– J-ja? – Elf pobladł. Owszem, dobrze znał Doriana, ale nie orientował się tak dobrze w Pustce. Sam zapewne byłby w stanie się tam zgubić. Jego serce zaczęło bić szybko, gdy pojął, jak wiele zależałoby od niego w takiej sytuacji. Blackwall położył mu w końcu dłoń na ramieniu, a następnie objął go, przyciągając do siebie.

– Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli zrobi to Solas. On dobrze zna się na Pustce.

Dalijczyk pokiwał głową energicznie.

– Tak. Solas znalazłby w Pustce wszystko. Na pewno będzie wiedział, jak dotrzeć do Doriana.

 

 

***

 

 

– Nie wiem, jak dotrzeć do Doriana. – Valisi aż zamarł w szoku, gdy usłyszał tak jawne, tak dokładne zaprzeczenie swojej silnej wiary w starszego elfa. Ten stał przed nimi ze skrzyżowanymi na torsie rękoma, patrząc nań z powagą, wyraźnie… podniecony na myśl o niezbadanym przez siebie aspekcie. Nigdy nie słyszał o czymś takim jak „Odciszenie”, wysłuchał ich jednak dokładnie i nie krytykował, odpowiadając dopiero po przedstawieniu mu całego planu.

– A-ale… – szepnął Dalijczyk, czując rosnącą rozpacz. Był teraz bardzo rozchwiany.

– Przecież nikt nie zna Pustki tak dobrze jak ty, Solas – stwierdził Blackwall, ani trochę nie rozumiejąc, czemu to było aż takim problemem. – Jeśli ty go nie znajdziesz, już nikt tego nie zrobi.

– Nie zgodziłbym się – rzekł łysy. Westchnął i potarł palcami czubek nosa, widząc wbite w siebie, pełne przejęcia i powagi spojrzenia, aż zmarszczywszy brwi na widok szklących się ślepi Inkwizytora. Solas myślał przez moment, jak przedstawić im problem. – Pustka… nie jest tak prosta jak świat po naszej stronie Zasłony. Nie jest jedna, skończona. Gdy ktoś ukryje się w naszym świecie, możemy założyć, że jest w jednym, konkretnym miejscu. Na przykład na targu w Denerim. W przypadku Pustki, każdy byt dysponuje jego odrębną, własną wersją. Innymi słowy, mamy nieskończoną liczbę odpowiedników takich „targów w Denerim”, które funkcjonują obok siebie.

Valisi zamrugał, gdy aż rozbolała go głowa. Wszyscy patrzyli na Solasa wzrokiem, w którym nie było nawet cienia zrozumienia. To, o czym mówił, było bardzo trudne do pojęcia dla kogoś, kto za wyznacznik brał świat znany mu na co dzień, widoczny, możliwy do dotknięcia, zobaczenia, poznania. Pustka była czymś, co miało swoją własną, odrębną logikę i zasady funkcjonowania. Kasandra przekrzywiła głowę, nawet nie próbując tego rozważać.

– …ale nieważne, ile ich jest, istnieje taka możliwość. Nie wierzę, że Lord Poszukiwaczy przeszukiwał każdą z tych nieskończonych wersji po kolei, żeby wydostać z nich szkolonych Poszukiwaczy po treningu. To głupota. I większy wysiłek niż zysk. Musi być jakaś zasada działania.

– Owszem. Każdy z tych Poszukiwaczy był jeszcze przed „Wyciszeniem” poddawany dokładnemu szkoleniu, prawda? – spytał Solas.

Kasandra zmarszczyła brwi, ale w końcu skinęła w milczeniu.

– Kształtowano waszą psychikę w oparciu o określone wzorce i poznawano ją, by móc dokładnie określić, w jakiej części Pustki się znajdziecie. Czy może raczej… skłonić was, byście trafili w tę część Pustki, w której was oczekiwano. Zapewne odsetek Poszukiwaczy, których nie udało się sprowadzić z powrotem, to właśnie ci, którzy zostali poddani niedostatecznie rygorystycznemu szkoleniu. Być może wciąż błądzą po Pustce – wyjaśnił jej łysy, świadom, że musi brzmieć to abstrakcyjnie. Przez chwilę trwał cisza, nim Dalijczyk uniósł głowę, ponownie wbijając spojrzenie w starszego elfa.

– Powiedziałeś, że… „nie zgodziłbyś się”. Więc istnieje ktoś, kto mógłby go znaleźć, tak? – spytał z nadzieją. Somniari zastukał palcami o blat, wyraźnie zaniepokojony jedyną opcją, która wydawała mu się słuszna, ale skinął.

– Taka jest moja teoria – odparł. – Musi być to ktoś, kto doskonale zna i rozumie Doriana, jego potrzeby, uczucia i myśli. Ktoś, z kim łączy go silna więź. Kto będzie w stanie go… wyczuć.

Rainier otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy pojął, do czego Solas zmierzał.

– Chcesz wysłać Byka do Pustki?

Kasandra aż zakrztusiła się, łapiąc za gardło, a oczy niemal wyszły jej na wierzch. Skrzywiła się, będąc jednak w głębokim szoku, gdy podeszła bliżej szybkim, gwałtownym krokiem.

– To szaleństwo! – stwierdziła otwarcie. – A przede wszystkim to niemożliwe. Tylko mag może świadomie przebywać w Pustce.

– W normalnych okolicznościach, tak – odpowiedział jej Solas spokojnie. – Ale miałem okazję poznać umysł Byka, gdy uczyłem go… kontroli nad snami. Jest bardzo… plastyczny. Jeżeli wspomogę go moją magią, być może będę w stanie pomóc mu zachować świadomość podczas śnienia na poziomie przynajmniej zbliżonym do tego, który naturalnie utrzymują magowie. Oczywiście na ograniczony czas.

– Na Stwórcę, on boi się zaświatła! – krzyknęła Kasandra, nie wierząc, że musi przekonywać kogokolwiek, jak fatalny to pomysł. – A na słowo „demon” wpada w panikę. Jak wyobrażasz sobie jego świadomy spacer po Pustce?

– Kasandro – przerwał jej elf z powagą. – Możesz być pewna, że zdaję sobie sprawę ze wszystkich złych stron tego planu. Nie proponowałbym go, gdyby istniała lepsza droga. Ale jestem całkowicie przekonany, że jeśli ktokolwiek z Inkwizycji jest w stanie znaleźć Doriana, na pewno będzie to Byk.

Na moment zapadła cisza. Blackwall westchnął, kręcąc głową. Miał złe przeczucia.

– Więc trzeba go o tym uświadomić.

 

 

***

 

 

– Wyciszenie… jest odwracalne? – Byk otworzył szerzej ślepię, patrząc prosto na spokojną twarz Solasa. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść, czując wypełniające go emocje. Ulgę, szczęście, nadzieję, ale i gniew, że to wszystko musiało ciągnąć się tak długo. Uczucia uderzyły o niego wyjątkowo silnie, stłamszone od tygodni w pustej, zdołowanej skorupie, jaką niemal stał się qunari. Wstał gwałtownie, czując, jak rozsadza go… złość. – I mówicie mi o tym dopiero teraz?!

Valisi ostrożnie położył dłoń na napiętym, twardym i sztywnym jak cholera ramieniu pochylonego nad biurkiem przyjaciela. Ten delikatny, pełny niepokoju, niepewności, ale i… całkowitego zrozumienia dotyk nieco ukoił gniew rogacza, który zerknął na Inkwizytora. Nakrył jego dłoń własną, większą i zsunął z siebie, ale wyraz jego twarzy nieco złagodniał, kły schowały się za wargami. Kasandra patrzyła na niego bacznie, stojąc nieco z boku.

– Żadne z nas nie miało o tym pojęcia. To informacje z księgi, którą znalazłam przy zwłokach Lorda Poszukiwacza – oznajmiła, spoglądając na tomiszcze leżące na blacie przed qunari. Rogacz spojrzał na nią, czując, jak szybko bije mu serce, a oddech przyśpiesza.  
– Nie ma też żadnej pewności, że to się uda – dodał Blackwall.

– Ale jest szansa, tak? – upewnił się Byk, w napięciu śledząc wzrokiem blady, niewyraźny tekst zapisany na pożółkłych stronach, nieznane mu symbole i obrazy.

– Jeśli teoria Solasa rzeczywiście ma sens, zdaje się, że jesteś jedyną osobą, od której zależy, czy to się uda – mruknęła Kasandra. Patrzyła na Byka z powagą, ale i… współczuciem. Wiedziała, jak trudna musi być dla niego ta świadomość. Qunari zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Miał wkroczyć do Pustki… same sny były dla niego przerażające. Bardzo długo, dopóki Dorian nie przekonał go, że nie muszą być koszmarami.  A i tak czuł się źle i nie potrafił spać spokojnie, nie czując przy sobie jego zapachu.

Od tak dawna nie czuł ich połączonych woni. Od tak dawna nie widział jego uśmiechu. Stał, skulony, spięty i z pochylonym łbem, a towarzystwo dookoła niego milczało, nie ponaglając go.

– Mogę go tym skrzywdzić? Jeszcze bardziej? – spytał. Czuł olbrzymią presję, którą… sam w dużej mierze na siebie nakładał.

– Nie – odpowiedział Solas, obserwując go uważnie. – W najgorszym wypadku nic się nie zmieni.

Byk odetchnął głęboko. Skinął łbem.

– W takim razie to zrobię – odpowiedział stanowczo, bez wahania. Zarysował lekko szponami blat. Nie stępiał ich od dawna, nie było potrzeby, a rosły bardzo szybko. – Co mam zrobić, jeśli… kiedy go znajdę?

Valisi popatrzył na Blackwalla. Ten spojrzał na Kasandrę, a ostatecznie wszystkie zagubione, niepewne spojrzenia padły na milczącego, wpatrzonego w biurko Solasa. To była ta znacznie mniej sprecyzowana część planu. Absolutnie nikt nie miał pojęcia, jak miałoby wyglądać przekonanie Doriana do powrotu, uświadomienie go, że ma do czego wracać. Tak jak nikt nie wiedział, jak właściwie Byk miał go znaleźć. Qunari pojął to po chwili i wypuścił głośno powietrze przez nozdrza.

– Łapię – mruknął krótko. Naprawdę… wszystko zależało od niego.

 

 

***

 

 

Wejście do Pustki było trudne. Przez emocje Bykowi było bardzo ciężko usnąć, Solas musiał mu pomóc zaklęciem. Wszechobecna magia ani trochę nie była komfortowa dla byłego Ben-Hassrath, ale wymusił na sobie spokój, starał się z nią oswoić. Wiedział, że zaraz zostanie całkowicie zatopiony  w nienaturalnych, budzących jego przerażenie bodźcach, jakby pływał w magicznej galarecie.

Magicznej, pełnej demonów, dziwnej, przytłaczającej, ogromnej Pustce.

W której gdzieś tam czekał na niego Dorian. Ten znajdujący się po ich stronie Zasłony również spał głęboko. Nie protestował przeciwko próbie, choć i nie był nią szczególnie przejęty ani podekscytowany. Ot, po prostu zgodził się, bo Byk tego chciał. Bo wszyscy dookoła tego oczekiwali i wyglądali, jakby im na tym zależało. Jemu było to całkowicie obojętne, więc zgodził się, mogąc spełnić życzenie qunari… i być może poprawić mu humor. Czuł, że od długiego czasu był zły z jego powodu, że Byk cierpiał przez tę sytuację, nawet jeśli altus był z nią pogodzony, a wręcz w niektórych kwestiach wydawała mu się lepsza, pozwalając patrzeć mu na wszystko, co go otaczało ze spokojem i przejrzystością, na jakie wcześniej nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

Na szyi, oprócz nieodłącznego naszyjnika z połową kła, rogacz miał ledwo trzymającą się przy rozmiarach grubego karczycha chustę przesiąkniętą zapachem kochanka. Wyciszał go, koił nerwy. Przypominał o celu.

_Uspokój się i oczyść umysł. Wszelkie silne emocje przyciągają demony i utrudniają mi utrzymanie cię w Pustce. Nie jesteś magiem, więc na pewno nie będą próbowały cię opętać, ale zaatakują, jeśli wejdziesz na ich teren. Pamiętaj, że nie masz tu broni._

Słyszał głos Solasa jakby przez mgłę, gdy powoli zanurzał się w tej części rzeczywistości, której nigdy nie chciał poznać.

Oczyść umysł. Nie czuj. Dawno nie słyszał tak gównianych rad w tak chujowej sytuacji. Odetchnął głęboko, czując otaczającą go, słodką, znajomą woń.

Gdy otworzył oczy, nie zobaczył pochylającego się nad nim Solasa. Nie leżał w łóżku. Pustka dookoła niego zaś nie była tym, czego się spodziewał.

Ujrzał… karczmę. Ostoję Herolda. Słyszał gwar, śpiewy. Jedna z elfich kelnerek przeskoczyła przez jego nogi, chichocząc.

– Za dużo wypiłeś, Żelazny Byku?

– Daj mu jeszcze, to może wreszcie znowu zaciągniemy go do łóżka – dodała druga, równie rozbawiona. Spróbował się podnieść, czując przeraźliwy ból głowy. Ktoś podał mu rękę. Krem. A przynajmniej wyglądał jak Krem.

– No proszę. A zastanawialiśmy się, gdzie cię wcięło, szefie.

Kiedy początkowa mgiełka otępienia opadła, Byk cofnął dłoń, którą wyciągnął już, chcąc chwycić tę Krema. Cofnął się gwałtownie, wywołując wybuch wesołości obecnych i zirytowane prychnięcie Cabota, gdy uderzył rogatym łbem o ladę za sobą. Czuł strach. Był spięty jak cholera i przytłoczony. Demony. Nie wiedział, że znajdą go tak szybko. Podniósł się błyskawicznie, panicznie wręcz, odruchowo próbując sięgnąć po broń, gdy potykając, wycofał się pod samą ścianę. Nie myślał w tym momencie ani trochę logicznie, nie zastanawiał się nad tym, czy jego zachowanie było mądre i że jeśli to rzeczywiście były demony, zapewne nie zareagują zbyt przyjaźnie na wiadomość, że zostały rozpoznane.

– Nie jesteście prawdziwi! – oznajmił głośno, warkliwie, potrząsając łbem. – A ty nie jesteś prawdziwym Kremem. Jesteś jebanym demonem. Odsuńcie się, vasshedan!

Patrzący na niego Krem przekrzywił głowę. Wszyscy gapili się na niego, jego zachowanie wzbudzało uwagę. Ktoś z boku parsknął głośno. Varrik.

– Nasz malutki chyba naprawdę solidnie sobie popił. Może lepiej odprowadźcie go na górę?

– Nigdzie z wami nie idę – warknął qunari, zapierając się wręcz nogami. Spojrzał na wyjście. Karczma była przepełniona. Tyle demonów, a on nawet nie miał broni. Może jeśli ruszy przed siebie taranem, da radę tam dotrzeć…

Ale czy to pieprzone wyjście w ogóle było wyjściem? To nie był prawdziwy budynek. Wiedział to, choć wszystkie jego zmysły wskazywały na coś innego. Krem patrzył na niego z ukosa, jakby ze zmartwieniem. W końcu westchnął i wzruszył ramionami. Ani trochę nie rozumiał tego, co tu się działo. Ale tak naprawdę rzadko rozumiał swojego szefa, więc nie przejął się tym szczególnie.

– Jak chcesz, szefie – mruknął. Nim jednak się odwrócił, kierując do reszty, coś mu się przypomniało. – Ach, właśnie. Dorian był tu niedawno. Pytał, gdzie się pałętasz.

To jedno, konkretne imię przebiło się przez oszołomienie i lęk rogacza.

Dorian.

Zastygł, a potem odsunął się gwałtownie od ściany, bez zastanowienia, choć na drżących nogach robiąc krok w stronę odchodzącego Krema.

– Hej, czekaj! Widziałeś… Doriana? Gdzie poszedł?

– Hm? – mruknął Krem, spoglądając na niego. Pokręcił głową bezradnie i ponownie wzruszył ramionami na znak, że nie ma pojęcia. – Nie wiem. Poszukaj w bibliotece, w końcu nasz panicz lubi tam przesiadywać.

Przyjrzał się qunari uważniej.

– Pożarliście się o coś?

Byk zamarł, a potem potrząsnął głową.

– N-… nie. Chyba. Dzięki, Krem. To ja… hę, może już pójdę go poszukać – stwierdził, wycofując się tyłem, co wyglądało bardzo podejrzanie mimo jego usilnych prób zachowania spokoju. Wycofując się, niemal wpadł na jedną z kelnerek, na której widok pół metra od siebie… krzyknął, zestresowany do granic i… zwiał. Jakby zobaczył demona. Kobieta spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę, podobnie jak reszta gości i uniosła brew, po chwili wracając do swego zajęcia.

Krem odprowadził go spojrzeniem, nim pokręcił głową i z westchnieniem wrócił do reszty Szarżowników.

Byk umknął, jakby się za nim paliło. Gdy odwrócił się, przekroczywszy drzwi karczmy, by sprawdzić, czy ktoś za nim nie podąża, ujrzał, że… ta zniknęła. Rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, jakby nigdy go nie było, zastąpiona wnętrzem twierdzy, w której nagle się znalazł. Z trudem powstrzymał jęk frustracji, gdy ujrzał dookoła siebie mnóstwo postaci. Oddychał płytko, szybko, a serce prawie podskakiwało mu do gardła za każdym razem, gdy ktoś go mijał, łypiąc uważnie.

Nie, to z całą pewnością nie będzie proste.

 

 

***

 

 

Poszukiwania zajęły mu długo. Choć ani trochę nie ufał… demonom/duchom/postaciom, które spotykał na swej drodze, stale podążał za ich wskazówkami, ponieważ… nieszczególnie miał inną możliwość. Nie wiedział, czy to przez jego umysł sugerujący się tymi wypowiedziami, ale Pustka za każdym razem kształtowała się w miejsce poszukiwań, które poleciła mu sprawdzić konkretna postać. I stąd był w karczmie, w bibliotece, w ogrodach, u Valisiego, w stajniach, w wieży magów, w pokoju Doriana, w kuchni, u Cullena, w każdym możliwym miejscu, o którym mu wspominano. Nigdzie nie było nawet śladu Tevinterczyka, a niesamowicie frustrował go fakt, iż ten wszędzie zdawał się być… „chwilę temu”. Domyślał się, że w Pustce „chwila” mogła być różnie odbierana, ale to już była solidna przesada.

Przez to wszystko po pewnym czasie aż przestał zwracać tak dużą uwagę na fakt, że rozmawia z… bliżej nieokreślonymi bytami w bliżej nieokreślonych warunkach, które starają się udawać Podniebną Twierdzę. Skupiał się przede wszystkim na tym, by znaleźć Doriana. Miał wrażenie, że woń, którą czuł, stale słabła, choć chusta wciąż tkwiła na jego szyi. Czuł ogromną bezradność, bezsilność. Nerwy przytłaczały go. Nie wiedział, gdzie jeszcze mógł szukać, a duchy przestały dawać mu wskazówki. Ostatnią, którą dostał od Cullena i jakże sprecyzowaną, było, iż ten widział altusa „na murach”.

– „Na murach”… – powtórzył rogacz, potrząsając łbem z frustracją, gdy rozglądał się, idąc przed siebie. Miał wrażenie, że robił to już którąś godzinę, a mury ciągle wyglądały tak samo. I z całą pewnością nie było na nich Doriana. Dodatkowo Pustka uparcie nie chciała ukształtować się w inny sposób, każąc mu szukać w nieskończoność, nie dając zejść z murów. Za każdym razem, gdy próbował to zrobić, pojawiał się na początku drogi. – Skoro te jebane demony są takie wszechwiedzące, to mogłyby już powiedzieć, GDZIE na tych pierdolonych murach. Zajebiście zabawne, widzieć, jak łażę w kółko, hę?! – zawołał głośno w przestrzeń, aż strażnicy stojący na murach popatrzyli na niego jak na kretyna. Westchnął ciężko, przystając i opierając się o mur. Nie zwracał już uwagi nawet na to, że na każdej pochodni paliło się niebieskie, przerażające światło.

To nie miało sensu.

Od początku nie było żadnej możliwości, by znalazł tu Doriana. Nie znał się na Pustce, to nie było miejsce dla niego. Był tu tylko intruzem.

Złapał za smoczy ząb na rzemieniu, pocierając kciukiem jego gładką powierzchnię i patrząc na niego… z tęsknotą, z bólem. Pochylił łeb.

– Gdzie jesteś, Kadan?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go… syk. Przeciągły syk węża, który przemknął mu powoli, nieśpiesznie między nogami, sprawiając, że rogacz aż podskoczył, wbijając w niego spojrzenie. Gad był duży, o lśniących, czarnych łuskach i w pierwszej chwili wzbudził w Byku lęk. Bynajmniej nie przez wzgląd na bycie wężem, a raczej na formę, która bardzo skojarzyła mu się z demonem. Węży w końcu w Inkwizycji nie było, to nie było naturalne zjawisko.

Ten zatrzymał się po paru metrach, unosząc głowę i kołysząc się lekko, gdy wbił podejrzanie bystre spojrzenie w mężczyznę. Wysunął jęzor, muskając nim powietrze i patrzył qunari prosto w oko. Wojownik uniósł brew, nieśpiesznie puszczając połówkę smoczego kła, która luźno opadła mu na pierś. Zmarszczył brwi i otworzył szerzej ślepię, gdy… pojął. Przypomniał sobie moment, gdy po uwolnieniu Doriana z obroży długi czas temu pojawił się przy nim wąż. Dokładnie taki sam. Pamiętał, jak mag mówił, że „to niedokładnie demon”, gdy już go spopielił. Rogacz zbystrzał, przekrzywił głowę i ukucnął powoli, wyciągając dłoń, do której zwierzę zbliżyło łeb. Patrzył na gada z powagą, spięty.

– Wiesz… gdzie jest Dorian?

Wąż poruszył główką. Wysunął badawczo rozwidlony jęzor, przesuwając nim po palcach Byka. Nie odpowiedział mu, co nie było raczej zaskoczeniem, choć przez wzgląd na to, gdzie się znajdował, qunari miał pewną naiwną nadzieję, że zwierzak przemówi nagle ludzkim głosem. Gdy już miał z westchnieniem wycofać rękę i wstać, wąż poruszył ogonem i... wystrzelił do przodu, atakując błyskawicznie i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Zacisnął nienaturalnie długie, ostre kły na jego kończynie, aż wojownik syknął, natychmiast odsuwając się nieco i łapiąc za zakrwawioną, momentalnie odrętwiałą dłoń o trzech palcach. Rogacz uniósł brwi, widząc, jak wąż… ucieka. Umknął przed siebie wzdłuż murów. A Byk, nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuł, że musi za nim podążyć.

 

 

***

 

 

Gad poprowadził qunari aż do zawalonej wieży. Byk uniósł brew, bowiem był już tutaj, ale przy próbie wejścia do środka wyrzuciło go, tak jak podczas próby zejścia z murów, na sam początek fortyfikacji. Wąż zatrzymał się, zerknął na niego krótko, jakby upewniając się, czy za nim idzie, po czym zniknął wewnątrz wieży. Rogacz absolutnie nie rozumiał, co miało to zmienić. Odetchnął głęboko.

– No dobra. Raz kozie śmierć – wymruczał, a przez myśl przemknęło mu, że Dorian naprawdę byłby w szoku, widząc, że jego kochanek właśnie postanowił podążać za bliżej niezidentyfikowaną istotą z Pustki. I to w samej Pustce.

Powoli, z niepewnością, ale i dziwną nadzieją w sercu wszedł do środka, pochylając przy tym łeb i zamykając oko, cały spięty. Nie chciał widzieć, jak całe otoczenie znowu magicznie się zmienia. Przerażało go to, że był gdzieś, a jednocześnie… był „nigdzie”. Że nic nie było tu prawdziwe.

Gdy jednak rozchylił powiekę, ujrzał, że wcale nie pojawił się na początku murów. Pierwszym, co zauważył, a może raczej - poczuł, było zimno. Przeraźliwe, dokuczliwe zimno. Kiedy postanowił zaś spojrzeć, dostrzegł biel. Pustą, śnieżną biel. Lodowaty wiatr świszczał, uderzając o jego nagi tors. Rozejrzał się bacznie, ale nigdzie nie było już węża.

_Ekstra. Podążaj za demonami, Byku. Przecież to zawsze jest rewelacyjny pomysł._

Wiedział, że to już nie była Podniebna Twierdza. Tyle udało mu się wywnioskować z otoczenia. Za to na pewno nie miał pojęcia, gdzie dokładnie się znalazł.

Z jakiegoś bliżej mu nieznanego powodu za to poczuł, jakby woń Doriana stała się… silniejsza. Nie pojmował tego, ale zbystrzał, gdy to sobie uświadomił. Rozejrzał się, węsząc jak zwierz, próbując złapać woń, podążać za nią. Pochylił lekko łeb. Widoczność znacznie ograniczała mu śnieżyca, drażniąc i utrudniając poruszanie. Nie wiedział, nie rozumiał, czemu, ale jego instynkty zostały nagle postawione na baczność. Czuł… że Dorian gdzieś tu jest, nawet jeśli go nie widział. Zacisnął dłoń na chuście, wręcz desperacko nie chcąc, by ta przypadkiem odwiązała się i odleciała przy tym silnym wietrze i śniegu uderzającym gwałtownie, ostro o jego ciało.

Szedł długo. Wydawało mu się, że całymi godzinami, noga za nogą. Był wykończony, ale nie przerywał marszu, choć otoczenie… wcale się nie zmieniało, cały czas będąc idealną, nieprzeniknioną bielą, a śnieżyca nawet odrobinę nie ustępowała. Czuł, że musi iść przed siebie. Że Dorian gdzieś tu jest. Że czeka.

 

 

***

 

  
Nie wiedział, ile czasu szedł, zdawałoby się, bez celu, zupełnie jakby Pustka nie chciała pozwolić mu nigdzie dojść. Był wykończony, opadał z sił. Ale szedł dalej, choć każdy kolejny krok stawał się olbrzymim wysiłkiem.

W końcu, gdy już niemal stracił nadzieję, w zamieci mignęła mu czarna, znajoma czupryna. Zmrużył ślepię, w które wpadał mu śnieg, zasłaniając widok. Zbystrzał i choć nie miał pojęcia, czy mu się nie wydawało, czy naprawdę go zobaczył, choć nogi odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, zaczął… biec. Prosto przed siebie. Rzucił się do biegu gwałtownie, wręcz desperacko. Serce niemal wypadło mu z piersi, a jego uderzyły szok i ulga, gdy ujrzał… Doriana. Skulonego na śniegu, drżącego, przemarzniętego. Patrzył na biel pod swoimi nogami, obejmując ramionami kolana, by uchronić się przed zimnem. Nawet nie zareagował, półprzytomny, wykończony, gdy Byk się do niego zbliżył. Musiał siedzieć tu już naprawdę długo. Qunari dopadł do niego, klękając. Złapał go za ramiona.

– Kadan. Kadan, słyszysz mnie? – pytał, potrząsając nim lekko.

_Kadan, Kadan, słyszysz mnie?_

Głos Byka dotarł do maga silnie stłumiony, niewyraźny, jakby przeszedł do niego przez grube szkło lub wodę. Rozpoznawał ten głos, a jednocześnie wydawał mu się oddalony. Daleki, ale bliski. Znajomy, ale obcy. Kiedy ostatnio go słyszał? Od kogo?

Co oznaczało „kadan”?

Było mu tak zimno. Tak cholernie zimno.

Jedyne, o czym potrafił myśleć, jedyne co dobrze pamiętał, to zamknięte drzwi. A potem ból, cierpienie i mróz.

Qunari otoczył go ramionami, przeklinając cicho, gdy poczuł, jak bardzo ten był wyziębiony. Przycisnął go do swojego gorącego torsu, przyciągając blisko. Byk czuł, że Dorian oddychał, wyczuwał jego puls, a jednak Tevinterczyk zupełnie nie kontaktował, nie poruszył się nawet.

– Dorian? – spytał qunari, pochylając łeb, próbując spojrzeć mu w oczy. – To ja. Amatus. Pamiętasz?

„Amatus”… to słowo było znajome. Znał jego znaczenie. Kogo tak nazywał?

Poczuł, że było cieplej. To ciepło też było znajome. Dobre, doskonałe wręcz, lgnął do niego instynktownie, wciskając się bardziej w rogacza. Powoli rozchylił powieki, czując, że rzęsy przymarzły mu do skóry od zimna. Tak dawno nie czuł żadnego źródła ciepła. Od tak dawna był tylko lód.

– Amatus… – powtórzył cicho, zachrypniętym, słabym, odzwyczajonym od mówienia głosem, opierając czoło o pierś Byka. Zmarszczył brwi. Kim był Amatus? Gdzie on był?

– Tak – podchwycił qunari, czując, jak z emocji szkli mu się ślepię. Choć głos był słaby, nie było w nim słychać tej sztucznej, spokojnej, monotonnej nuty. To był głos Doriana. A ostatnia głoska została tak idealnie, nieświadomie pociągnięta. Objął jego twarz swoją wielką, silną dłonią, pochylając łeb. – Amatus. Jestem tu, Dorian.

Przez długą chwilę altus nie reagował, wsłuchując się w zwykle wolniejsze niż u człowieka, teraz bardzo szybkie bicie serca kochanka, rozkoszując się ciepłem. Wcisnął się jak najbardziej w jego ciało, chcąc ogrzać się jak przy kominku. To ciało było ciepłe. Znajomo ciepłe. Znał kogoś, kto zawsze tak grzał. Pamiętał.

Kogoś, kto rozpalał jego ciało i umysł. Kim była ta osoba?

_Jestem tu, Dorian._

To było jego imię. Wiedział to. Ale kim była osoba, która je wypowiedziała? Kto przy nim _był_? Od dawna nie było tu nikogo. Od tak dawna był tu sam.

– Amatus… – powtórzył kolejny raz, czując, jak… szklą mu się oczy.

Qunari przygarnął go do siebie ściślej. Ani trochę nie chciałby go teraz wypuścić z objęć.

– Tak. Wybacz… że to trwało tak długo – szepnął. Pochylił łeb, a Dorian powoli wyciągnął dłoń. Ujrzał naszyjnik na szyi Byka. Zmrużył oczy, zmarszczył brwi, gdy z czymś mu się to skojarzyło. Z czymś ważnym. Złapał połówkę zęba, a potem chwycił własną. Złączył połowy, tworząc pełny, smoczy kieł. Nagle otworzył oczy szerzej i odetchnął głęboko, wypuszczając głośno powietrze, jak w zapowiedzi płaczu.

– Byku… – wychrypiał.

Rogacz patrzył na niego uważnie, bardzo uważnie i z ogromnym uczuciem, tęsknotą i troską. Ciężko było opisać to, co poczuł, gdy usłyszał swoje imię.  Emocje rozszalały się w nim, poczuł gorąco, a włoski na karku mimo wszechobecnego lodu stanęły mu dęba.

– Tak – potwierdził ochryple kolejny raz. Otoczył dłońmi twarz Tevinterczyka, ścierając mu łzy cieknące po policzkach. – Jestem tu, Kadan.

Zaraz po ostatnich słowach Dorian wyciągnął ręce, by… otoczyć nimi szyję kochanka. Zaszlochał jak dziecko, już otwarcie płacząc i wtulając się w niego, chłonąc ciepło.

– To tak bolało… Było tak zimno, kaffas… – Wytarł oczy, opierając podbródek na barku pochylonego nad nim qunari. Poczuł się teraz tak bezpiecznie, gdy o jego umysł uderzyły wszystkie wspomnienia związane z rogaczem. – Ja… przyszedłem do ciebie i… drzwi były zamknięte… a potem zrobiło się ciemno – zaczął opowiadać szybko ochrypłym głosem pełnym lęku i przejęcia. – Było zimno, coraz zimniej, a ja nie mogłem się ogrzać, szukałem cię, ale…

Byk aż zacisnął kły. Pocałował Tevinterczyka w czoło.

– Wiem. Zabiorę cię stąd – obiecał.

Brunet zmarszczył brwi. Uniósł je, patrząc na kochanka z tak szczerą rozpaczą, ale i ufnością, że aż ściskało to za serce.

– Jak? Nie mogę stąd wyjść. Nie mogę… nie mam gdzie. Umarłem, prawda?

– Nie. Nie, nie, nie – zaprzeczył Byk szybko. Przeczesał palcami jego włosy. – Żyjesz. I masz dokąd wracać. Po prostu… zasnąłeś. Na nieco zbyt długo. To był tylko zły sen, Dorian. Koszmar.

– Kosz… – zaczął Dorian. Zacisnął powieki i pociągnął nosem, oddychając głęboko. – Koszmar…

Tak. To, co przeżył, z całą pewnością było koszmarem. Okropnym, straszliwym koszmarem.

Byk zamruczał potakująco. Nie, nie zamierzał powiedzieć mu prawdy, przyznać, że był Wyciszony. Nie mógłby. Wiedział, jak bardzo zabolałoby to Doriana. Jak bardzo uderzyłaby go sama ta świadomość. Wiedział, że ten być może nigdy do końca by się po tym nie pozbierał. Nie musiał się dowiedzieć. To nie było ważne. Te dwa miesiące… naprawdę były tylko smutnym koszmarem.

– Koszmar. A teraz się obudzisz – obiecał, przysuwając nos do jego szyi. Wcisnął go w jej zagłębienie. Pocałował to miejsce, czując, jak bardzo mag drży. – Zamknij oczy, Dorian.

Mag spiął się. A co, jeśli qunari zniknie, kiedy tylko zamknie oczy? Czy znowu będzie sam? Znowu zrobi się zimno. Rogacz pogładził jego ramiona uspokajająco i zerknął mu w oczy, wyczuwając to spięcie.

– Zamknij oczy, Dorian – powtórzył. – Zaufaj mi.

Altus odetchnął głęboko, ale spełnił polecenie. Ufał mu jak nikomu innemu. Rogacz przysunął wargi do jego ucha, które zadrżało, gdy szepnął.

– Obudzisz się… w ciepłym łóżku, tuż obok kominka. W naszym pokoju. Znowu skrzywisz się z niesmakiem i zaczniesz marudzić, żebym wymienił ten „paskudny dywan”. Ale zapomnisz o tym, gdy zamknę ci usta pocałunkiem i wcisnę w dłoń kubek gorącego kakao.

Qunari nawet nie był świadomy, że jego własny oddech był płytki, nerwowy. Starał się oddychać głęboko, upewniać sam siebie w przekonaniu, że będzie dobrze. Że to się uda. Mag słuchał go, nie otwierając oczu. Skinął.

– Kiedy się obudzę, nie będzie cię obok mnie? – spytał jakby z lękiem, nie rozumiejąc. Rogacz sapnął, uświadamiając sobie ten szczegół. Faktycznie, nie leżał w swoim pokoju, byli daleko od siebie.

– Szzzsz… – mruknął wyciszająco, widząc, że Tevinterczyk zaczął się stresować. Altus był teraz niezwykle rozchwiany. – Wyszedłem tylko na chwilę. Zaraz wrócę. Przecież wiem, jak bardzo lubisz dostawać śniadanie do łóżka. Prawda, paniczu?

Dorian uśmiechnął się, uwielbiając słyszeć to określenie w ustach qunari. Nawet jego wąsy zdawały się znajomo uśmiechnąć, choć łzy cały czas ciekły mu po policzkach, nie panował nad tym. Pokiwał głową. Qunari zamarł, zaskoczony, spięty, gdy duch bruneta zaczął… powoli znikać, opuszczając Pustkę. Potrzebował wiele silnej woli, by nie pokazać teraz ani jednym gestem, jak bardzo boi się wypuścić go z objęć. Wiedział, że Dorian musiał być przekonany, że wszystko było w porządku. Czuł to. Nie mógł pokazać po sobie żadnych nerwów. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Musiało być dobrze. Obudzi się, pójdzie do ich pokoju, a Dorian zirytuje się na ten cholerny dywan. Odetchnął chrapliwie i pocałował go jeszcze raz, mocno i czule.

– Kocham cię, Kadan.

 

 

***

 

 

Pierwszym, co poczuł, było ciepło.

Nim jeszcze otworzył oczy, usłyszał ogień trzaskający na suchych, wrzuconych do kominka szczapach. Otaczało go coś miękkiego, otulającego go ściśle. Koc. Nietrzeźwo, nieświadomie poruszył głową z pomrukiem i przekręcił się lekko, wciskając nos w pościel. Odetchnął głęboko, a wywołana koszmarem zmarszczka na jego spoconym czole wygładziła się, odrętwiałe, spięte mięśnie rozluźniły. Wielka, szeroka poduszka pachniała Bykiem. Wtulił się w nią, otaczając ramionami, mimo iż tak często marudził i krzywił się ze zdegustowaniem na jej różową, puchatą poszewkę. Było mu dobrze. Jakby pierwszy raz od dawna… czuł się bezpiecznie. Wypełniał go bezgraniczny spokój.

Nie było obok qunari, ale nie przejął się tym. Wiedział, że ten zaraz przyjdzie, przyniesie mu kakao i tacę ze słodyczami, przeczesze włosy i wymruczy do ucha tym głębokim głosem, że go kocha.

 _Kocham cię, Kadan_.

Dlaczego miał wtedy wrażenie, że rogacz był bliski płaczu?

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, uświadamiając, że Byk strzegł go nawet w jego snach. Och, jak absurdalna to była sytuacja… ale jakie ciepło rozlewało się po jego ciele, gdy tylko o niej pomyślał. Koszmar był niezwykle bolesny, straszny, zimny i pusty. Zbyt… realny. I nierealny zarazem. Miał wrażenie, że trwał całe wieki. Ale wystarczyło, by ujrzał kochanka, usłyszał jego głos, żeby cały ból go opuścił, a klatkę piersiową wypełniło błogie ciepło. Zaufał. Wiedział, czuł, że wszystko będzie dobrze. I było. Zawsze było dobrze.

Rozchylił powoli powieki, gdy usłyszał, jak skrzypią uchylane drzwi. Zapachniało słodko. Rogacz powoli wsunął się do środka. Zmęczony, nerwowy, przepełniony nadzieją i obawami, choć starał się to ukryć za wyuczoną maską Ben-Hassrath, by niczym nie zdradzić Dorianowi swego stanu. Usiłował chociaż wyglądać spokojnie, choć miał wrażenie, że serce wyskoczy mu zaraz z piersi, gdy jego spojrzenie padło na wtulonego leniwie w poduszkę Tevinterczyka. Odchrząknął, wiedząc, że jego głos jest zachrypnięty, a gardło tak ściśnięte, że ton mógł mu się załamać. Bał się. Nigdy wcześniej w całym swoim życiu aż tak cholernie nie bał się, że coś spierdolił.

– Kadan? Śpisz jeszcze? – spytał więc szeptem, nie chcąc ryzykować. Nie spuszczał spojrzenia z pleców kochanka. Powoli wsunęli się za nim inni. Byli tu wszyscy członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Solas, Valisi, Blackwall, Kasandra, Varrik, Cole, Sera, Cullen, Josephine, Leliana, nawet Vivienne, jak również wszyscy Szarżownicy. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego uważnie i w napięciu. Dorian mruknął, marszcząc brwi, gdy usłyszał stanowczo więcej kroków, niż w tym momencie oczekiwał. Podniósł się powoli do siadu i przetarł oczy, przeczesał rozczochrane włosy, doprowadzając je do ładu. Zmarszczył nos.

– Vivienne? – zaczął wciąż nieco sennie, przesuwając spojrzeniem po zebranych. Pokręcił głową z niesmakiem. – Kaffas, twój widok nie jest tym, co chciałbym widzieć zaraz po przebudzeniu.

Wszyscy zebrani otworzyli szeroko oczy w szoku. Vivienne nawet nie odpowiedziała na zaczepkę, zbyt zszokowana. Byk zamarł, znieruchomiał, przytłoczony wypełniającym go… szczęściem, ulgą. Wrażenie było tak silne, że taca niemal wypadła mu z rąk. Solas uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Valisi jako pierwszy doskoczył wręcz do Tevinterczyka, mając łzy w oczach. Jego podbródek zadrżał, gdy przylgnął do Doriana… uderzając go w ramię. Ze swą niewielką, elfią siłą, rzecz jasna.

– Wróciłeś, ty nadęty snobie! – wychrypiał, nim rozszlochał się całkiem. – Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam… – zaczął powtarzać, jak gdyby chodziło o to słabe uderzenie. Dorian uniósł brew w niezrozumieniu, otaczając jednak Dalijczyka ramieniem.

– Och, nie sądziłem, że moja pobudka wywoła takie poruszenie – rzucił półżartem, w istocie jednak nie rozumiejąc sytuacji ani odrobinę. Przeciągnął się, mrucząc, gdy jego kości wydały charakterystyczny dźwięk, przeskakując. – Jak długo spałem? – spytał.

– Jakieś dwadzieścia godzin – odpowiedział mu Byk, nim ktokolwiek zdążył się wtrącić. Wolał nie ryzykować, że komuś wymsknęłoby się za dużo. Zbliżył z tacą, nie potrafiąc ukryć wzroku pełnego… uczucia, tęsknoty, szczęścia i wzruszenia. Emocje szalały w nim, nie potrafiąc się wyciszyć. – Znowu usnąłeś przy księgach.

Trzymający w swych dłoniach kapelusz Cole przekrzywił głowę, stojąc obok Varrika, który odetchnął i skrzyżował ręce na torsie, uśmiechając się z ulgą i spokojem. Duch obserwował Inkwizytora z niezrozumieniem.

– Dlaczego ludzie płaczą, kiedy są szczęśliwi? – zapytał cicho. Blondyn parsknął pod nosem, wyciągając rękę, by rozczochrać młodzieńcowi włosy.

– To dobry płacz, dzieciaku.

Szarżownicy przypadli doń, szczęśliwi, również tęskniąc za swoim „tatusiem”. Dalijka wręcz rzuciła mu się na szyję. Wszyscy musieli przywitać się z Dorianem, zobaczyć na własne oczy, że ten znowu był… sobą. Nie było tu osoby, która nie cieszyłaby się z powrotu altusa. Qunari zbliżył się do kochanka jako ostatni, odkładając tacę i momentalnie porywając go, obejmując ciasno. Pochylił się i pocałował go głęboko, trzymając za szyję. Brunet zamruczał, przymykając oczy i wyciągając ręce, by otoczyć nimi szyję rogacza. Nieskrępowani towarzystwem, jakby zapomnieli o jego istnieniu, całowali się długo, mocno i intensywnie. Z tęsknotą i uczuciem. Dorian nie do końca pojmował, czemu te emocje były tak silne, ale rozsadzały i jego klatkę piersiową, doprowadzając do wrzenia krwi, nie pozwalając odsunąć się od Byka. Teraz nie liczyło się nic poza tym, że byli razem.

Gdy tylko się rozłączyli, wojownik oblizał wargi i uśmiechnął się, patrząc mu w oczy z bliska.

– Witaj z powrotem, Kadan.

 

 

***

 

 

Mijały dni. Dni, podczas których wszystko powoli wracało do normy. Dni, podczas których smutna, ponura, przybijająca atmosfera wreszcie znikała, ustępując miejsca spokojnej, optymistycznej codzienności.

Dorian nie wiedział, dlaczego wszyscy patrzyli na niego tak wielkimi oczyma, dlaczego Valisi rozpłakał się, gdy tylko go zobaczył, wtulił w niego i nie mógł uspokoić długą, bardzo długą chwilę. Byk zabronił im wszystkim wspominać o tym, co tak naprawdę się stało. Tevinterczyk był pewny, że śnił. Naprawdę długo i nieprzyjemnie.

Westchnął ciężko, leżąc w ramionach Byka, otoczony nimi. Czuł się tak bezpiecznie. Tak bardzo… na swoim miejscu. Wodził palcami po jego torsie.

– Ach. To był naprawdę… najgorszy koszmar w moim życiu – przyznał. Qunari patrzył na niego uważnie. Zachował idealną maskę, uśmiechnąwszy się i parsknąwszy. Ani słowem nie powiedział mu, jak bardzo cierpiał, jak bardzo wszyscy cierpieli. To było nieistotne. Ważne było to, że wrócił. Rogacz mruczał nieświadomie, głęboko i nisko, otaczając go swymi ramionami, trzymając blisko siebie, jak najbliżej. Wiedział, że już nigdy nie puści go na samotną misję. Nigdy go nie zostawi, choćby świat miał przez to zjebać im się na głowy.

– Domyślam się. Byłeś cholernie roztrzęsiony – przyznał. Uśmiechał się. Był szczęśliwy. Tak głęboko szczęśliwy, że znów ma go przy sobie, że znów może widzieć jego uśmiech i słyszeć zirytowane „ty bawole!”. – Zachowywałeś się, jakbyśmy nie widzieli się bardzo długo.

Dorian uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Odetchnął głęboko, wciskając twarz w jego gorący, pachnący… po prostu Bykiem tors. Przymknął oczy z pomrukiem. Qunari przeczesał mu włosy palcami, kciukiem gładząc czoło, na którym… nie było już śladu po herbie Tevinteru. Było idealnie gładkie, pozbawione skaz. Altus zamruczał cicho i rozciągnął wargi, czując ten delikatny dotyk. Czuł się doskonale. Dokładnie tego potrzebował. Ale… było coś jeszcze, co nie dawało mu spokoju.

– Byku – zaczął stłumionym głosem, a rogacz mruknął pytająco. Brunet podniósł głowę i uniósł się nieco, by spojrzeć mu prosto w ślepię, widząc jednocześnie w całej okazałości ślad po uszkodzonym, straconym oku. Objął dłonią jego twarz, przesuwając palcami po zarośniętym policzku. – Zrób coś dla mnie – zaczął z dziwną powagą.

Wojownik przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na niego z pytaniem w oku, ale uśmiech nie spełzł mu z ust.

– Mhmh?

Dorian uśmiechnął się subtelnie i oblizał wargi kusząco.

– Wykochaj mnie do nieprzytomności – poprosił. Rogacz aż zamarł, słysząc to określenie, po czym… parsknął z rozbawieniem. Zamruczał głośno, wsuwając dłoń na kark Doriana i pocałował go mocno, długo i dominująco, mrużąc ślepię, w którym pojawił się błysk.

– Na’thek, mój paniczu – wymruczał, momentalnie przekręcając ich tak, by to Tevinterczyk został w pełni przytłoczony jego większym, gorącym ciałem.

Czuł, że dla tej jednej prośby, dla tego subtelnego, kuszącego uśmiechu… bez wahania wskoczyłby do Pustki po raz kolejny.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
